Serpents, Servants and The Sacred 28
by HeredisofSlytherin
Summary: Heredis Asteria Lilith Rosier was orphaned in the First Wizarding War and has been raised ever since by her God Parents; Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and his wife; Narcissa. Growing up in Malfoy Manor with her two god-brothers Stevos and Draco. How will are Emerald Trio deal with the pressure of politics, aristocracy and being a teenager as Heredis and Draco join Stevos at Hogwarts?
1. And So The Manor Fell Silent

**A/N - non-canon character Stevos Lucius Malfoy (Lord Malfoy, Jnr) does not belong do me and has been borrowed from DoubleDracos !**

I sat in the library of Malfoy manner, absently tracing the streaking trails of raindrops tracking down the glass of the bay window. It had been my home for nine years, it seemed so vast then, now I could tell you every hiding place, every secret passageway, the blind spots away from the prowling eyes of the portraits, namely the mutinous Abraxas Malfoy who had no time for mischievous children and would sell my godbrothers and I out in a heartbeat, gloating as we stood contritely in my Godfather's study. We weren't allowed in the study; unless we were summoned there to be reprimanded, it was a place of much fascination but none of us had time for curiosity or exploration when we were stood before the formidable mahogany desk, analysing the thread structure of the Persian rug, heads bowed to avoid the unflinching gaze of the infamous Lucius Malfoy. I had never felt like I really belonged here; a cuckoo in the nest, an orphan raised not out of love for my deceased parents but for the duty of it (and the business ventures one could achieve as the guardian of my Gringotts vault and I) but faced with the impending departure to Hogwarts I found myself stood on the precipice of the unknown, clinging on to the sanctuary of home, of Malfoy Manor, like a terrified two year old to Narcissa's leg nine years ago. I would do anything to stand bracing myself for the first swat in my god father's study one last time, to have one last quick-tongued back and forth with my godbrother's in the halls, one last walk through the grounds, following the white peacocks as they strutted unbothered by the drizzle. I sighed petulantly, my breath besmirching the diaphanous glass for a fraction of a second before a charm erased it as if I had never been here.

"Are you okay?" I looked over my shoulder glumly to see Draco smiling kindly, his silver hair slacked back, and his black dress robes perfectly tailored to create an immaculate visage that very few would know contained the kind yet mischievous heart of the youngest Malfoy heir. I raised my eyebrows in a lacklustre gesture of perplexation. "Do I look anything less than okay?" Draco smirked at my attempt to goad him, my obstinate tone a usual warning not to pursue the conversation. After a short silence he shrugged with a chuckle and answered, "Yes", his raised eyebrow a silent invitation to bicker. When I refused to engage he sat beside me on the emerald leather pew with a sigh, enveloping his arm around my shoulders protectively, "It's my first year too, it's only natural to be nervous… tell anybody and I'll try my hand at an unforgivable, but I understand". I smiled at the sentiment and relaxed into his chest, "You couldn't transfigure a chocolate teapot God Brother, let alone invoke the sophisticated magic required for the cruciartus curse". "I was thinking more along the lines of the killing curse personally, I can't let it get out that I'm sensitive, especially in my first year. First impressions go along way Heredis, can you imagine the look on Father's face. He'd send me to Durmstrang for sure!"

Our laughter was interrupted by Stevos making an appearance. "And may I ask what _exactly_ is so funny?" Draco bit his tongue and I pursed my lips to hold in a laugh, we had all been brought up to write properly, sit properly, talk properly and walk properly but Stevos managed to command a presence nearly as imposing as Lord Malfoy Snr himself. That would be, other than the fact that he was just as immature and reckless as us, up until two years ago when he started at Hogwarts and alighted the Hogwarts Express as a new Stevos, one who was reserved and aloof, having little time for child's play when he had the noble name of Malfoy to uphold. What didn't help his attempt at grandeur is the fact we had witnessed him challenging Father and then walking in front of him to the study, the emerald eyes of Lucius's signature serpent cane glinting maliciously as it sat in the nook of his back, guiding him towards his impending doom. "Would you care for a seat God Brother?" "I'm afraid I must decline, _some of us_ want to be _on time_ for the train and seeing as we have to leave in one hour _precisely_ I would see it wise to, perhaps, attend chapel as is tradition in the _Malfoy_ family. Wouldn't you agree Draco?" I sat straight-backed, head held high with my lips set in a hard line. Draco stood up, "Yes Brother". Stevos took one large stride before looking over his shoulder at me, his thin lips curling into a Lucius-esque sneer, "Miss _Rosier,_ are you inclined to join us?" Refusing to take the bait I rose slowly, "It would be an honour Master Malfoy, I shall enjoy joining you in the sanctimony of Gaia and Ouranos… Perhaps, it will allow to become as _sanctimonious_ as you". A tense silence ensued before, finally, we all cracked a smile, a real smile, temporarily breaking the aristocratic façade of etiquette and decorum expected of us by polite society.

Silently we entered the chapel, it seemed Narcissa and Lucius had already attended as their piles of salt were gone from the entrance way. We each took the salt of the earth in our hands as we approached the shrine at the front of the chapel, the presence of the gods weighed heavily on our shoulders, holding us in a comforting yet uncomfortably powerful embrace, as we a walked in humbly, our heads bowed in quiet respect as we led the three person procession, silhouetted by the flickering candles. Each in turn we walked a circle thrice around the altar leaving a circle of light, or if we are to speak literally, a circle of salt. Kneeling side by side we breathed in the smell of burning sage and the aroma of the sacred tree, or yew, that guarded the circular chapel walls. There was something about the scent that transcended centuries and brought us back to our roots when wizardkind was young and allowed to roam freely among the muggles who threaten to slaughter and burn us indiscriminately. We took in a deep breath, savouring the closeness we felt to the unsullied presence of the gods, goddesses and the magic that flowed through our veins and made up everything, the turbulent rage of the storm and the sweet caress of the sun that brought the lands to fruit. The slow footsteps of the High Priestess approached and we each nodded as, in devout silence, she marked our foreheads with the sage smudge stick; confirmation that despite their tumultuous nature, Gaia and Ouranos still considered us her children and would offer their protection and sanctuary as their will dictates.

Together, taking a line each, we recited the rede off by heart, our murmured vow reverberated through the room, as easily as the life-blood flowed through our veins:

" **Bide** Within the law you must,"

"In perfect Love"

"and prefect Trust"

" **Live** you must"

"and let to live"

"fairly take and fairly give"

" **for** tread the circle thrice about to keep unwelcome spirits out".

"To bind the spell well every time,"

"let the spell be said in rhyme"

" **light** of eye"

"and soft of touch"

"speak you little"

" **listen** much."

"Honour the old ones in deed and name,"

"let love and light be our guides again."

" **Deosil** go by the waxing moon, chanting out the joyful tune"

"Widdershins go when the moon doth wane,"

"and the werewolf howls by the dread wolfsbane."

" **When** the Lady's moon is new,"

"Kiss the hand to her times two".

"When the moon rides at Her peak then your heart's desire seek"

" **Heed** the North winds mighty gale, lock the door and trim the sail"

"When the Wind blows from the East,"

"Expect the new and set the feast"

" **When** the wind comes from the South, love will kiss you on the mouth"

"When the wind whispers from the West,"

"All hearts will find peace and rest."

" **Nine** woods in the Cauldron go,"

"Burn them fast and burn them slow"

"Birch in the fire goes to represent what the lady knows"

" **Oak** in the forest towers with might,"

"In the fire it brings the Gods' insight".

"Rowan is a tree of power causing life and magic to flower"

" **Willows** at the waterside stand"

"ready to help us to the Summerland"

"Hazel is burned to purify and draw faerie to your eye".

" **Hazel** – the tree of wisdom and learning adds it's strength to the bright fire burning"

"White are the flowers of the Apple tree"

"That brings us the fruit of fertility"

" **Grape** s grow upon the vine giving us both joy and wine"

"Fir does mark the evergreen"

"to represent immortality seen"

" **Elde** r is the Lady's tree"

"Burn it not or cursed you'll be."

"Four times the Major Sabbats mark in the light and in the dark".

" **As** the old year starts to wane the new begins, it's now Samhain"

"When the time for Imbolc shows watch for flowers through the snows"

"When the wheel begins to turn soon the Beltane fires will burn"

" **As** the wheel turn to Lamas night power is brought to magic rite"

"Four times the Minor Sabbats rule, use the sun to mark them all"

"When the wheel has turned to Yule, light the log the Horned One rules"

" **In** the spring when night equals day"

"time for Ostara to come our way."

"When the sun has reached it height it's time for Oak and Holly to fight".

" **Harvesting** comes to one and all when the Autumn Equinox does fall"

"Heed the flower, bush and tree"

"by the Lady blessed you'll be"

" **Where** the rippling waters go, cast a stone, the truth you'll know"

"When you have and hold a need"

"Harken not to others greed"

" **With** a fool no season spend or be counted as his friend"

"Merry Meet and Merry Part"

"bright the cheeks and warm the heart"

" **Mind** the Three-fold Laws you should"

"Three times bad and three times good"

"When misfortune is endow wear the star upon your brow"

" **Be** true in love, this you must do, unless your love is false to you"

"These eight words of the Rede fulfil:"

"'An Ye Harm None, Do What Ye Will'"

We stood together and bowed our heads as we spoke the last words in unison; "Mote be it". Is if enchanted we all stood in silence for a while eyeing the candles as their flamed danced in merriment, then, as if on cue, we each turned on our heels and left. Once outside, we walked shoulder to shoulder in devout silence, still lost in the hypnotic lull of the chant and the gravity of our visit to the chapel.

"Ah, my sons, god daughter" greeted Lucius as he strolled towards us, a smile gracing his usually stern face. We returned his greeting with polite smiles, I noticed Stevos stand a little bit taller, trying as usual to impress his father, Draco shot him a look of betrayal, always confined to the shadow of his brother. We all overcorrected our posture as he casually readjusted the cufflinks, our breathes collectively held. He looked up from his wrist with a seemingly perplexed expression before realisation dawned on him and he grinned, it was a habit possessed by both him and our Godfather Severus, an unconscious reflex that they religiously partook in before pulling us up on our misdemeanours, as if somehow a less than meticulously arranged wrist sheathing would somehow render their efforts to correct us futile; "Come now children, do I look as if I seek to chastise you?" Draco and I were unable to rectify our pallid complexion, but Stevos on the other hand let out a hearty laugh, "Apologies Father, it seems we have been conditioned. As much of a habit to you as I!" Lucius reciprocated his laughter and clapped his firstborn on the back. "Now, we have a train to catch, if you would join me in the reception room?" It wasn't a question so much as a statement but regardless it earned a well-received chorus of; "It would be my pleasure".

"The pleasure is all mine children, you are going out into the finest educational establishment in the world and I am in no doubt that you shall set an exemplary example of my ability as a head of household and command the respect that the Malfoy name deserves!" We began our walk to the reception room through the halls, Lucius's arms around us paternally as he led the way, the musky aromatic spice of his expensive cologne leaving a trail in our wake. Narcissa was stood by the mantle, the picture of an aristocracy, her blonde hair pulled up into a tight bun to show off her large perfectly round saltwater pearl earrings and the matching necklace – she received a gift from Lucius each year they accompanied a child to Platform 9 ¾ but this year she was sending off her youngest child Draco, as well as myself, whom she considered her surrogate daughter. I had no doubt that this year she had received a much grander gesture of her husband's affluence and affection. Narcissa held a delicate handkerchief to her watery blue eyes as she fluttered her heavy deep-set lids; a feature she had inherited from the Rosier line, and one that was shared by her sister, the notoriously loyal Death Eater Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange, and I; her goddaughter Heredis Asteria Lilith Rosier.

"Now do you three remember how to behave in polite society?" "Yes Mother, Yes Mother, Yes Godmother" we replied respectively in a chorus. "Good, can you each tell me one thing your father has taught you regarding how to conduct yourself properly, just to put my mind at ease...?" "Political Intrigue?" volunteered Draco with a smirk. Heredis followed his comment up quickly with one of her own in the same vein, "How to correctly start a common brawl in Flourish & Blotts with a blood traitor not worth the mud I scrape from my boots?" In quiet consternation both Lucius and Narcissa waited patiently for Stevos to offer his own answer before condemning all members of the 'troublesome trio' as Abraxas Malfoy's portrait would occasionally refer to us as, though in truth neither party could discern whether it was born from affection or disdain – though, as Lucius had imparted to them, it was exceedingly possible to hold two juxtaposing ideas in one's mind at the same moment, I personally subscribed to that opinion though if I were honest I would admit that it was the latter, Abraxas didn't seem to conform to the idea of affection and any good in Lucius was inarguably down to nature rather than nurture.

All eyes were on Stevos now, his mother's pleading him to sacrifice sibling solidarity for the moral high ground, his Father's critically analysing every heartbeat, every unconscious twitch, attempting to read his son's perfectly composed expression, daring him to defy him again. Then there were the last two pairs of eyes; Draco and I watched on, ready to find out whether his loyalties lay entirely in the adult world or whether he still held onto even a fragment of youthful mischief. By now, we didn't really care, we just hoped he would say something, anything, that would disrupt the silence that allowed our unstimulated minds to wander to why we had decided now was a good time to stage a lowkey mutiny, behave like common errant children and to what consequences it would hold for us. Stevos cleared his throat and leaned all his weight on his own ostentatious walking cane; "Father has taught me the importance of keeping a close eye on these two and setting an example as not only their elder but also as the heir to the Malfoy title and fortune." With a flick of the wrist he gave Draco a tap on the rear for good measure before readjusting his position and looking to his father, "Especially in your absence". Lucius raised an eyebrow and scrutinised his eldest son before letting go of his breath and apparently any interest in the face off that had just taken place, "Good answer my boy", he squeezed Stevos's shoulder in a rare show of approval, "You are turning into a fine, upstanding gentlemen, I am glad our talk this morning _finally_ managed to impart some wisdom into you!" Stevos nodded in acknowledgement, though if you looked close enough I could have sworn I had seen a slight blush colour his pale complexion; I wasn't sure if it was his embarrassment at being praised so openly, Lucius's mention of this morning's events of whether it was entirely my imagination; for the sake of my god brother's pride I chose to believe the latter explanation.

"You are an inspiration to us all God Brother, I hope one day I too will have the maturity to shun such foolish behaviour and give your family the thanks you deserve for taking me in as your charge-" I turned to Lucius and inclined my head, "I sincerely apologise to you Lord Malfoy, as your goddaughter and publicly for the behaviour of my own family, as the last Rosier my actions reflect that of the entire line and today it was disgraced by my own audacity towards the generosity of yourself and your wife to whom I am forever in debt" I bit my cheeks to stop from smirking at the sheer idiocy that had just fallen, overly enunciated, from my lips. "You are forgiven my child, I am at fault for my inexcusable public display of anger in Diagon Alley, that day it was I that embarrassed you. Now I do believe we are even, do you consider that correct, Heredis?". I drew back to my full height and met Lucius's steely grey gaze with a pleasant smile which he returned, "Indeed, I do Lord Malfoy". "Good Miss Rosier, as if in the future you show me anything less than the level of respect I deserve, if you _ever_ show me such _blatant and sordid_ _ **dis**_ _obedience and_ _ **dis**_ _-re-spec-_ _ **tuh**_ I will personally make sure that you cannot sit comfortably until you are _old enough to leave my CHARGE!"_ my breath hitched in my throat and I focused on restarting my breathing then regulating it to the normal rate, a task that was made rather difficult as Lucius and I were nose to nose, his eyebrows in his hairline, stormy grey eyes wide and threatening, laser focused like a cobra ready to strike, I couldn't break eye contact though I knew that if I did I would find his lips bleached and contorted into a thin, hard line. I knew that as he had raised his voice he didn't intend on pursuing the matter, he was just making a point and ensuring that I was entirely certain about his feelings on the matter, which even a mountain troll could figure out was absolutely, undoubtedly, resolutely _livid._ I cleared my throat trying to be blasé about the nervous energy that was infiltrating my body and seeping into my very bones. "Yes Sir, that is understandable".

"And _you!"_ – it was now turn for Draco to get a very thorough dressing down in front of the family, but what is a few harsh words between friends, huh? "My own _son! My own flesh and blood,_ though by Ouranos I swear he does not deserve the _privilege_ , not today in any case. _Political intrigue?! POLITICAL INTRIGUE?!"_ – Lucius has catapulted from a raised voice to a dull roar, his anger dwarfed everyone in the room, and looking over at a pale faced meek Draco I could see the tears welling up in his eyes, Narcissa had averted her eyes and was distracting herself by fiddling absent-mindedly with her jewellery, trying to suppress the maternal urge to defend her baby. I looked to Stevos and he was perfectly composed, though I suppose I looked much the same, but inside I was a frantic, nervous wreck. Ask any child and they will agree, that hearing a parent or guardian raise their voice would always trigger this response, whether it was directed at you or not – and that was just any old parent or guardian, this was Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Lucius Going-to-throttle-the-house-elf-because-my-tea-is-half-a-pigment-off-of-the-colour-chart Abraxas Malfoy. Yes, that was a house elf, a meagre slave class creature whose whole purpose in life since the dawn of time was to serve wizarding families yet somehow this one had managed to be incompetent at that, and we all knew that Lucius Malfoy would do one of two things to younger members of his household: yell at them _or_ calmly summon then to his study for a spanking, as was wizarding custom – it was clear Lucius had allowed his temper to surface for the sole purpose of giving Draco a thorough tongue lashing/dressing down – but despite his dangerous reputation he would never raise his hand. It didn't make it easier to watch however, it was somehow worse to witness than to be on the receiving end of, and suddenly I understood Stevos's mantra to be an obedient son… though I'm sure it would only last all of 48hours tops.

I was broken from my thoughts by poorly concealed sobs emanating from a cowed and repentant Draco. "Do I make myself clear Master Draco Lucius Malfoy?!" "Y-ye-es" came the quivering reply. "Yes _father!_ " correct Lucius sharply, he was now barely above the average talking level. "Yes F-father" "Now unless anyone else has anything else to say about my political ambition or general mannerisms, I suggest we floo to the platform". With that we pulled on our thick woollen travelling cloaks, lined with fur, adjusted our matching Cossack hats and donned dragon hide gloves of the finest quality. "Come now, the train won't wait for you!" chided Lucius in a much more pleasant tenor as Narcissa ushered us into the unlit fireplace. One by one, with a handful of floo powder and the crackling of green flames, we disappeared from the manor. First Narcissa and I, then Stevos, and finally Lucius and Draco; Lucius's arm draped round the shoulders of his youngest son in an inconspicuous gesture of forgiveness.

"Now Stevos I expect you to watch out for Draco and Heredis as I would". "Yes Sir" "Draco, I would suggest you find companionship with the likes of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, I know their father's and they both come from upstanding pureblood families. In that vein it has come to my attention that the 'Boy Who Lived' will be in your year, and if he is lucky, in your house. He will make a powerful ally and it would please me if you two were to become acquainted". Draco nodded definitively in response, "Yes Sir". I elbowed my godbrother discreetly, "That's the one with the giant lightning bolt on his forehead, dunderhead" I teased under my breath and he flushed slightly remembering the incident at his robe fitting. "Heredis it would be an amicable arrangement if you would forge friendships with Daphne Greengrass, Miss Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson and the Runcorn girl – they will all definitely make Slytherin" "The Runcorn girl?" My query was met with a short but clearly exasperated silence from my god father, "I don't recall her first name but her father is Albert Runcorn, he's a senior official at the Ministry and is on a first name basis with the Minister of Magic" "Godfather, you are on a first name basis with the minister of magic. It doesn't make him special".

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose with closed eyes and took a moment to calm himself, I smirked internally, I knew from experience that my Godfather often forgot when he was talking to a child rather than an adult, I also knew that I could exploit this to understand the way his mind works, how he went about rearranging the political furniture so to speak, slowly learning the tools of the trade whilst seeking to establish his underestimation of me. Yes, I was loyal, for now. It wasn't that I would ever put a foot against the family that had provided for me emotionally and financially, but this is immaterial, I needed to know that I could… if my hand was forced. When you are surrounded by snakes, it is always safer to be a basilisk. If you noticed earlier that Lord Malfoy Jnr, Stevos; when faced with a dispute between his parents and Draco and I, he had a foot in both camps, he massaged his father's ego and proved his worth as the future head of the Malfoy household, however, he did not actually condemn us nor betray our trust… naturally _you_ didn't notice, I doubt Stevos did himself; growing up a Malfoy there is a very fine line between being the master of manipulation or simply a creature of habit, the hardest trick is discerning whether someone fulfils the former or the latter criterion.

My gaze flickered back to Lucius as he resumed conversation; "Special? No. No one is _special_ Heredis, parents can sing that song 'til the bicorns come home but sooner or later you will learn the truth. Special, no, significant however, yes and I consider Albert Runcorn… _significant._ You will notice that the Runcorn family name does _not_ feature in the sacred twenty-eight but he has managed to squirm his way into the inner circles of our community; like a disease he needs to be _closely monitored_ and hopefully, if Mr. Runcorn proves as _significant_ as I had hoped, he'll turn out to be a galleon and not _leprechaun gold_ ". My brows furrowed, "What is that supposed to mean?", Lucius smiled and ushered me towards the train, "The train won't wait for Merlin and I don't imagine it will wait for you either, child!" Years of etiquette and elocution lessons came crashing down around me as I reverted to a petulant whine "But I don't understand, Leprecha-" Lucius grabbed me by the upper arm and spun me round to face him as he crouched down before me so our faces were at the same height. He held a single galleon between his long slender index and middle fingers, twirling it in a graceful hypnotic dance, "Leprechaun gold has a nasty habit of… _disappearing"_ with that the galleon had vanished, shifting my attention to the sinister smile playing on the contours of the middle-aged man's thin lips.

All too quickly the scarlet locomotive screeched to life, it called out to the straggling students with an indiscriminate hiss. Crowds of people bustled around me as Draco towed me onto the train as he ran excitedly to the nearest carriage, completely forgetting decorum in place of the exuberance of youth. As the Hogwarts Express pulled away from Platform 9 3/4, Draco and I stood on the threadbare seats of the booth elbow to elbow and watched the silhouette of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy slowly disappear, veiled by the coal-scented translucence of the chuffing smoke billowing from the engineer's compartment.

Once we had clambered back down, we noticed we were sharing the compartment with a single occupant, their face hidden by the broadsheet newspaper The Daily Prophet, In the centre of the front page stood a photo of none other than the boy who lived, stood grinning yet confused abreast the giant oaf of a gamekeeper that tended to our new school's grounds. Black Times New Roman font encircled the image, no doubt the chosen one; the new figure for public adoration, had been the latest victim of journalist Rita Skeeter's shameless vilification, in an attempt to pretend that she was still relevant. _"Have you two quite finished?"_ the familiar voice sounded over the rustle of pages as Stevos set the broadsheet down on his knee. "Why, you aren't taking Father's instruction to watch over us seriously, are you?" asked Draco half seriously. Stevos smirked and tilted his head to the side, pushing the thick frame of his glasses back to the bridge of his nose with a slender index finger before scoffing with a grin; "About as seriously as I'm taking the instruction to stay away from Blaise Zabini!" "So, he knows then?" I probed, eager to hear the full gossip away from craning adult ears. "Perhaps, he just thinks something might be going on". "Stevos, your father never _thinks_ something is going on, he either knows or he keeps it to himself". "Well, he hasn't taken me to get fitted for my Durmstrang robes just yet so either he's not the ignorant traditionalist that we think he is, or he has bigger concerns to occupy him right now. Regardless, I'm quite happy with the current arrangement in any case". Before either Draco or I could come up with a response, we were rudely interrupted by the carriage doors opening and a bushy haired first year girl entering unannounced.

"And you are..?" The girl met Stevos's gaze for half a second before turning to address the whole compartment, apparently entirely oblivious to the unwelcoming atmosphere. "Hermione Granger. Have any of you seen a toad, a boy called Neville is looking for one?" We were silent, taken off guard by the directness and complete irrelevance of her question. "Perhaps you should check your hair" suggested Draco snidely, I coughed on a laugh, the only sound daring to challenge the tense silence. Stevos smacked his younger brother's knee with a rolled-up newspaper. "Don't be rude Draco, it is incredibly unbecoming. The young Miss. Granger is simply trying to locate her friend's errant amphibian-"he turned his head to the first year "-which unfortunately I must add, we haven't seen". Hermione returned Stevos's smile before turning on her heel and leaving the door open in her wake. "So little manners" chided Stevos before flicking his wand offhandedly, causing the door to slam shut. It was silent for a while before we all cracked a smile. "Fire whiskey?", Stevos produced a cut glass decanter, deep amber liquid swilling in the pit of its stomach. "Of course," we obliged as three silver goblets materialised.

"To family and fortune!" We raised our glasses and added in unison the age old saying, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer". Taking a generous first sip, we savoured the burn in the back of our throats as a tall Italian sauntered in unannounced taking the goblet from Stevos's hand. I stared in amazement, unable to look away or pick my jaw up off the floor as I stared at the oddly at ease stranger. He smirked at the reactions of myself and Draco before throwing an arm around Stevos's neck and raising his stolen goblet, it glinted in the lamplight "To love and lust!" he locked Stevos in a passionate kiss before dropping down next to him, ebony and ivory entwined, they were barely touching but the atmosphere in the carriage was anything but innocent as the energy of attraction crackled between them. "I presume I have the pleasure of finally meeting the legendary Blaise Zabini?" asked Draco matter-of-factly; the Italian raised an eyebrow at the gesture but didn't take his hands off of either Stevos or the goblet. Unabashed at the rejection of his handshake Draco added, "I must say, I imagined you would have higher cheekbones Master Zabini… I wouldn't call him an Adonis!" A slight blush creeped over the back of the elder Malfoys neck, only growing more noticeable as Blaise brushed his lips against the area. "Little brother, I swear on Merlin's saggy left nut!"

The journey continued in much the same manner, the gentle swaying and clickety clacking of the steam engine slowly rocking its passenger into a daze as the scenery trundled past the window, turning from the green brambles of England to the purple heathers of Scotland.


	2. Slugs, Snails and Billywig Stings

I was sprawled on the window seat of the common room, the murky green water of The Black Lake a peaceful backdrop for working on my history of magic assignment, the strange otherworldly glow emitted from the subterranean aquascape had finally lost its inescapable captivating hold after the first week at Hogwarts. Judging by the empty common room I was the only Slytherin who had decided to use their lunch to study. The room was uncharacteristically silent, the only sound the gently scratching of my quill on parchment and the odd crackling of the fire; paired with the musty smell of antiquarian books, fresh parchment and the background smell of rich polished leather of the chesterfield sofa's - it was enough to lull me to sleep, even without the anaesthetizing effect of History of Magic, complete with the monotonous drone of Binns's voice accompanying the words as I pawed through the supplementary leather-bound texts stacked up beside me.

My head snapped up in the direction of the doorway, in full alert as Draco fell in the door laughing, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "Tweedle-dee, Tweedle-dumb, Draco" I remarked politely as they continued guffawing.

"Oh, Professor funny seeing you here – Apologies Heredis, a simple case of mistaken identity, I don't think I've ever seen you read!" I glared at my god-brother vehemently, "That is because you have never been within a foot of a library Draco".

He rolled eyes dramatically as he flung himself down onto the closes horizontal surface which happened, luckily for him, to be a sofa.

"I don't consider Beedle the Bard reading, even Crabbe and Goyle here can stumble their way through that!"

I raised my eyebrow with a scoff, "How much are you willing to bet on that?" – the aforementioned idiots laughed, clearly unable to comprehend (as usual) that they, as usual, were the butt of the joke. "I heard a whisper that you were in possession of certain billywig appendage…"

"Draco I know you can't use the engorgement charm on yourself, but I'm sure a billywig wouldn't have one _much_ bigger!" That seemed to be simple enough humour for Crabbe and Goyle to understand, that or they had just decided to laugh at the end of my sentences from now on. " _Gutter humour"_ Draco chided, his pride seemingly untouched by my attempt at below the belt humour, "I really thought you were better than that god sister!"

"It will cost you, I want you out of the common room for the rest of lunch". Draco laughed quietly to himself, "I wasn't planning on staying".

"Fine, inside the Monster book of Monsters, behind the curtain" I jerked my head in the direction of the ancient, heavy velvet emerald drapes to my left. "Watch for doxies!" warned Crabbe in a barely legibly grunt. Draco turned to look at him in disbelief, his mouth hung open, "Where do you think we are, the Weasleys?! - That's if they actually live in a house and not a cardboard box" he added quieter, more to himself than anyone else.

Draco managed to extract a few billywig stings before jumping back, dramatically shrieking, "Putrid Pixie Breath!" I huffed and slammed down the book I was reading,

"Do you _mind_?" I growled, my nostrils flaring with frustration.

"That thing's rabid, you ought to keep it on a bloody lead! It nearly took my arm off for Merlin's sake!" Before I could even begin to utter a reply, Goyle had crawled over to the fluffy menace of a book and was stroking it attentively, eliciting a rumbling purr from between it's fangs, "You just need to tickle it under the chin, they get a bit grumpy sometimes is all!" – All eyes were on Vincent Book Wrangler Goyle as he rebuckled the book and stood up, cradling it delicately in his arms as he crossed the room to return it to it's hiding place. I made a mental note to think of a new location for my stash as the boys wander out of the common room with mumbled goodbyes, Goyle hanging a few steps back clearly embarrassed.

Once they had departed and the dust had settled I set back to work, trying to ignore the frantically spinning needle of my moral compass as I had just provided recreational drugs stolen from Severus's home store to three of perhaps the most indiscrete eleven-year-olds on the planet. "It's not like I'm any older!" I muttered under my breath in an attempt to write off my stupidity in that area and focus on recognising my stupidity when it came to the question 'What factors do you think promoted the outbreak of the first goblin war? Back up your answer with evidence in a social and economic context'. A giant thud against the window went sent me and my pile of homework onto the hardwood floor of the common room. I glowered at the suckerpadded tentacle twisting amongst itself with a grotesque gracefulness that you would have to witness for yourself to understand, the pallid white creature seemed amused as he tapped his sharp beak against the glass, still shuddering from its previous offence. "Fine! I'm going!" I growled, swiping the parchment rolls that were surrounding me on the floor. "Stupid cephalopod!" I muttered angrily as I shrugged my robe, grabbing my mink shawl from the troll foot umbrella stand near the door to replace it, if I was venturing outside on this grim September afternoon I wasn't doing it in a woollen travelling cloak.

As I emerged from the dungeon and rounded the corner I dodged a group of older students running from Peeves, their clattering footsteps accompanied by the poltergeist's jingling bells and maniacal laugh. Evidently the expression on my face clearly advertising that I did not want to be bothered was to much for him to resist as he shot up into the vaulted ceiling before doubling over on himself and screeching to a stop in front of me like a professional seeker who had downed six pints of wiggenweld potion. "Do you mind?!" - I sighed as the poltergeist mimicked me.

"Get out of my way!"

" _Get out of my way!"_

"For the love of Merlin, Peeves!"

" _For the love of Merlin, Peeves!"_

"Don't you have something better to do?!"

" _Don't you have something better to do?!"_

I glared at the poltergeist, he stared back huffing dramatically and shoving his hands on his hips. "I can sulk with the best of them Eddis Weddis, your mother was _the BEST_ at sulking!" he proclaimed, a hint of misplaced admiration in his tone as he jutted out his bottom lip, a caricature of a two-year-old and roughly the same size. "Peeves!" barked the Bloody Baron gruffly as he rounded the corner causing the poltergeist to blow a raspberry spraying plasma saliva over me before turning invisible, and I would imagine, fleeing. "Thank you, Baron" I added a polite nod and went on my way, presuming the Bloody Baron wouldn't answer and if he decided to break the habit of a lifetime, he would only reply in a barely audible hoarse whisper that I had neither the time nor the inclination to decipher. I wasn't sure what to do when I found Draco and his cronies, who I imagine by now would be hovering a few inches above the ground and laughing like buffoons, but it was only right that I intervened. Even if he was edging ever closer to the intolerable side since we had started school.

"Have you seen Stevos?" yelled Blaise across the hall, waving a hand in the air above a gaggle of Hufflepuff first-years to catch my attention. "No, he wasn't in the common room just now" I called over the hustle and bustle of students, regretting my decision to venture into a more used thoroughfare of the castle. "Perhaps try somewhere with whiskey" I advised, trying to mouth the last word as not to attract attention, though most Slytherins were used to indulging in a few fingers of fire whiskey every now and then and taking meals with wine rather than pumpkin juice, which was a acquired taste and lacking in body and that sated feeling a glass of tannic Merlot or a fruity Pinot Noir would provide after a meal for the more discerning. "It's just Draco is a little… uh… _light headed"_


	3. Why you label your potion ingredients

I followed Blaise out of the castle, matching each other pace for pace as we strode quickly out of the castle and down the rocky hillside in all of it's unbridled beauty, a world away from the green sculptured plush of the Wiltshire grounds I had grown accustomed to. "It looks like they've been hit with a cross between the cheering charm and the levitating charm!" grumbled Blaise clearly unimpressed that it had barely been a fortnight and he was already becoming a glorified babysitter in the absence of his boyfriend. "It doesn't sound like something I'm familiar with" I know he didn't need a reply, it was more of an exclamation of frustration, but I provided one anyway. Blaise didn't seem to notice as my brain went into overdrive thinking of all the ways that probably sounded suspicious. As we descended a particularly steep hill we nearly landed on top of them, the three first year Slytherins had been using the hillside as cover, obscuring them from sight until we were tripping over them.

"Merlin's beard Draco, sort yourself out. You nearly landed the lot of us in the hospital wing!" snapped Blaise as he regained his footing, glaring down his nose at the miscreant. Draco, who was leaning leisurely against the heathered incline, looked up at boredly. "Ah, Blaise. To What do I owe the pleasure?" The Italian tripped over his words as he rushed to get them out, only serving to leave his stood there flustered, "I have been back and forth to that bloody castle looking for your brother in vain, so I had to get Heredis instead!"

"Thanks" – Blaise ignored me as he stared down Draco who didn't seem particularly bothered by the 'death glare' he was on the receiving end of.

"I don't believe I've seen Stevos this afternoon but whatever you needed him for so desperately, I doubt Heredis would be of any help. She is much too discerning, though I must admit, I didn't realise you played for both teams" he replied in a disinterested drawl as if the act of verbalisation was too much effort, "I thought you were quidditch captain of the Iron Hooves" – the group dissolved into giggles and tittering, myself included, all except Blaise who remained frozen on the spot, still glaring daggers at my god brother who was the picture of disinterest; stretched out with his legs crossed, Slytherin jumper over his shoulders, the sleeves loosely tied around his neck, a feathered blade of grass protruding from his mouth, dancing slowly as he ground it between his premolars idly. "Get back to the castle Draco, I saw you earlier" – Draco's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Oh yes, at breakfast! It is the Slytherin table you know, and considering it is mandatory to take attendance one would imagine you saw me there, along with the rest of Slytherin… unless you had your eyes closed of course". He had again shut down Blaise's attempt at chastisement with humour at the third years expense, leaving Blaise on a further subsiding plateau of the high ground, surrounded by laughter. "You were floating and embarrassing the Malfoy name!" growled Zabini, grasping at straws. Draco managed a hearty laugh; "I was floating?! Are you on drugs or something? Honestly Blaise, if you get any more deluded you'll be off looking for wrackspurts with Loony Lovegood". My sides were started to ache, and I couldn't stifle my laughter any longer, Blaise was practically scarlet with rage. Draco raised an eyebrow, prompting Blaise who hadn't given a reply for a minute or so… "Seriously though Zabini, I'm here for you. If you need anyone to talk to or the voices get too much".

"I stand by what I said" he reiterated to me as he spun on his heel and stalked back to the castle.

"OH NO, _I'M FLOATING!_ " Draco called after Blaise, waving his hands in the air in mockery as the tall figure disappeared off into the distance.

"Well that was close!" said Draco as we stepped out of the doorway into the common room, a collective sigh of relief announcing our presence. "You best clean this mess up _your royal highness,_ we may have elves here at Hogwarts but who's going to tidy up after you at home!" snapped the prefect jabbing a finger in my direction.

"The house elves..?" She jerked her head in the direction of the window seat and piles of parchment and books littering the floor in a falcate of disarray, the eye of the storm my usual perch on the window seat where there remained my leather satchel and an empty, Heredis shaped, neat spot amongst the chaos. My footfall echoed resoundingly against the flagstone, the click-clack of my heels highlighted the silent ambience of exhaustion that no doubted plagued the entirety of the student body, seeping into the very bones of it's victim on the first Monday after the first weekend spent at Hogwarts.

"Draco, tarry!" announced Stevos jovially, emerging from one door as his younger brother was about to leave from another. "Mother and Father have sent packages, laden with sweets no doubt!" as he approached Draco he wrapped his freehand around his younger brother's shoulders and whispered in his ear; "I can't believe you were so stupid earlier, Blaise told me everything, I of course knew exactly what you were up to but I've left him to think he's going insane. You're lucky you weren't caught!" he warned handing Draco his parcel.

"I'm always lucky" countered Draco with a roguish grin.

"Incredibly lucky indeed Master Draco" – the Slytherin house held a collective breath as Professor Snape made his presence known, leaning against the stone wall that had somehow slid open without it's usually groan. "you three, with me" he said before leaving the doorway. We stared at each other in shock, "Tout de suite!" the sharp declaration reverberated through the dungeons and interrupted us from our daze, Stevos gave an exasperated sigh and dropped the packages onto the closest chesterfield before following his god father and head of house out of the common room and further into the bowels of the dungeon, flanked by Draco and I, deciding, as if telepathically, to take a backseat on this particular stroll… though, by all accounts Stevos didn't look particularly thrilled by the last minute summons, perhaps he just had longer legs.

Uncle Severus, as we called him behind closed doors, held open the door of an empty classroom wordlessly and we filed in beneath his arm, even the candles, securely protected in their sconces seemed to shiver in his presence, nearly extinguishing under his chilling onyx stare. We stood in a line in front of the desks as if we had rehearsed, his even and precise footfall was the only sound to be heard after he closed the door, he walked slowly to the front of the class and leaned against the desk, his arms behind him, palms down on the desk as he feigned nonchalance. "So, does anybody want to tell me what happened?" he flipped his hair out of his face, "No?" He was pacing in front of us now, like a colonel inspected his troops, seeing who would break first, each footstep deafeningly loud, he stopped in front of Draco first, "Master Draco Lucius Malfoy, Esquire" he seemed to pause between each word for full effect, "Don't look so wide-eyed boy" he encouraged gently, to anyone else it would seem like a gentle nudge towards opening up, but not to me, "Merlin's beard" – Billywig stings were used to brew the 'wide-eyed' or 'awakening' potion. "Do you have something you want to share with the group, have you experienced some form of hmm, how to phrase it, moral _awakening...?"_ he trailed off with a pointed look in my direction, there was a sharp intake of breath and an audible gulp from Stevos, it seemed the sickle had just dropped in my godbrother's head. It often seemed as if Uncle Severus could read minds, he was somehow always one step ahead and he could see a lie hidden in the heart of a demiguise.

"Stevos, I don't believe you were involved in this indiscretion, am I correct?" There was silence before Stevos sighed, "No Uncle Severus, I was not, however I did figure out what had happened twenty minutes ago"

"Pray tell me, why did you not come to me in confidence?"

"The matter had been resolved and no harm was done though I did warn them that should they attempt anything so stupid again I would go straight to you". Uncle Severus narrowed his eyes, "I don't believe you said any such thing Stevos, correct me if I am mistaken"

"It was implied" replied Stevos calmly, his eye contact unfaltering. There was a painfully long pause,

"Then you may return to the common room Lord Malfoy, however I will expect an essay on my desk tomorrow morning before breakfast with why it is important to come to me with information of this nature. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly clear, I shall get started on it straight away if I may take leave." Uncle Severus inclined his head slowly and Stevos left with a half bow and a "Thank you Sir".

The potion master waited, as if on pause, until the door clicked shut behind my oldest godbrother. "Now Draco, can you tell me the dangers of Billywig stings?" There was a long pause until Draco shook his head. "Lilith, do you care to illuminate Master Draco?" Usually I would comment on the use of my middle name but he had chosen it, with my parents' blessing of course, and that it is what me called me in private, If he hadn't chosen to use my first name in twelve years then he wouldn't start now and I had decided it wasn't an appropriate moment to correct the man.

"There aren't any dangers, Uncle Severus" I replied quietly confident, to which he nodded.

"However, Draco you seemed not to know there were no dangers. You just blindly went in search of billywig stings on a whim. Are you aware that hubris will not extract poison from your blood? It will not allow you to breath whilst you choke on your own froth corrupted lungs? It will not prevent your liver and kidneys shutting down? It will not save your vision when the capillaries burst in your eyes? When you are writhing in pain on the floor and unable to shout for help?! There could have well been side effects or serious, perhaps _fatal_ , repercussions, especially for boys too wrapped up in their own stupidity and full of piss and vinegar to bother to. Check. a. book."

"No Sir" came the mumbled reply

"Speak as if you desire to be heard Draco, mumbling is both annoying and disrespectful".

"No Sir" he repeated clearer this time.

"No sir? NO SIR?! You were _not_ aware that hubris will not save you from a long and agonizing death?! You expected to strut through life and use your own audacious sense of entitlement and insufferable arrogance to ward off death?"

"I-I-I-"

" _Are a fool!.._ You will be spending all of your free periods and your leisure time before bed to study potions with me in my office until I decide otherwise."

"Yes Sir"

"Yes Sir? Do I not deserve thanks for giving up my own time for the foreseeable future? Having to sacrifice the minute amount of leisure time that I am entitled to educate you in how not. To. Be. An. Idiot!"

"Yes Sir, Thank you Sir. Sincerely" Added Draco in a rush to get the words out.

"To bed with you" Snapped Severus, sending Draco back to the common room barely able to force himself to remain in a walk.

"Now Lilith, child, do you care to tell me where you sourced these billywig stings?"

"I brought them with me to Hogwarts in my luggage"

"I see, and how did they come into your possession prior to that?"

"I don't recall Uncle Severus"

"You cannot remember, or you do not wish to?" he probed, his silky voice laced with warning.

"It is hard to say Sir"

"Have you some how found yourself incapable of speech? Is it physically painful to verbalise to me where you located the contraband? and yes, I do consider it contraband. Did the apothecary, or other nature of establishment, you purchased it from have a particularly linguistically complex name that you would find it mentally taxing to pronounce? I would have hoped years of elocution lessons would have prohibited such occurrences, but I am more than happy to source you a tutor for your time at Hogwarts if need be"

"That won't be necessary Sir"

"I see" Uncle Severus crossed his legs and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear with a sigh before he continued in a considerably more bored tone, "Lilith, I am a blunt man as you know, ergo I prefer a blunt answer. I refuse to play these childish games of ambivalence at this late of an hour. I am willing to concede that you do not remember how the aforementioned items came to your possession if that is your will?"

"It is"

He waved an arm, gesturing for me to sit at a desk behind me. I obliged. Uncle Severus drew himself to his full height and walked to my desk slowly before taking a familiar item from his robe pockets and placing it on my desk. I fought the instinct to squirm under his gaze, now becoming more severe.

"You see, even if one did forget the act of rummaging through my potion store and thieving ingredients, which I would imagine being rather _difficult_ to forget unless one makes a habit of it. I imagine it would be _extremely difficult_ to forget as there is in fact a label stating the place of procurement… if you could read said label please, Lilith"

I cleared my throat that seemed to have suddenly become exceptionally alien, how does one usually hold their tongue in their mouth, it had become unduly awkward. "From the home store of Professor Severus T. Snape". Silence.

"That will be all Heredis, you may leave" I stood up flabbergasted, opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

"But I- "

"Remove yourself from my sight Heredis. _Now!"_

I nodded meekly and ran back to the common room, he had never called me Heredis before.

I walked into the common room in silence, a wall of heat hit me as I entered, the fire had been reduced to a short plateau of black logs but Pansy was sat cross-legged on the edge of the hearth piling, probably too many, logs onto the andiron. "What's your sentence then?" piped up Draco from where he sat on the sofa, "Detention, essay, lines?"

"Nothing" I answered in a monotone, not bothering to look up as I sat on the closest armchair, it's tall rigid back surprisingly pliant.

"Oh I see, did he-?"

"No"

"Then what?" demanded Draco frustration evident in his voice.

"I told you godbrother, nothing!"

"That sounds unlikely"

"Unlikely, but true. Can you just drop it?!.. _please"_ the last part was barely audible, but it seemed like Draco had heard me, despite his interest seemingly peaked whatever response he had thought up, died on his lips. I traced the undulating plains of my seats emerald leather arm with my index finger absently, listening to the susurrus of generic chatter from the small groups scattered around the place; fourth years discussing quidditch tactics, Meredith, Daphne, Tracey and Millicent had received the latest copy of _Witch Weekly_ and were in debate about how to know if that special wizard likes you and Theodore Nott was retching viciously after losing a round of gobstones to Blaise and getting a disgusting smelling and evidently disgusting tasting spray of liquid into his open mouth. A soft brown paper package collided with the side of my head with a subsequent "Sorry" from Draco. "Merlin's Beard! _This_ is why Potter made the quidditch team, and _you_ got detention you blithering idiot!" I snarled, the viciousness of voice surprising myself.

"Calm down, I was only trying to cheer you up! It's your package, Mother and Father sent sweets!" I glared at Draco and noticed several pairs of eyes trained on me as if I had just shot the cruciartus curse at my godbrother.

"Runcorn!" I called, Meredith looked up from her gossiping to catch the parcel with a grunt.

"Thanks" I hadn't spent more than ten minutes with her out of choice, having been raised with only two boys for company I had little time for chatter about what was the latest hairstyle, especially when my hairstyle would be chosen for me regardless of whether it fitted in with _Witch Weekly's_ latest colour palette or complimented my star sign and spirit animal. I could understand the confusion in her voice, so I didn't comment, not that it particularly bothered me, the only reason I'd given her the rare 'hello' every now and then was because my godfather wanted me to befriend the insufferable little chit. I don't know why I even bothered as Uncle Severus had a rule that all sweets should be shared between the Slytherins in your year so not to exclude disadvantaged children.

I stopped halfway to the dorms and took a side passageway to Stevos's private chambers, banging on the door loudly. The door opened whilst I was still knocking, "Merlin's saggy left nut, I thought I had that halfbreed oaf of a gamekeeper knocking on my door for a booty call!" I pushed past him silently and sat on the armchair infront of his fireplace, "Yes, of course you can come in. You haven't disturbed me, I was just writing the essay that you just earned me. I'm fine, thank you for asking, there's no need to apologise, have a seat". I rolled my eyes at my godbrother's sarcastic soliloquy. He sat down in the other chair and reached for his glass of whiskey, his fingers closing around air as I picked it up and downed the three fingers he had just poured himself. "Would you like a drink Heredis, of course, help yourself". We sat in silence for a while before he cleared his throat dramatically, I looked up and met his grey eyes. "What do you want?" he demanded coldly.

"I know you are turning into a high functioning alcohol, but I didn't realise withdrawal induced aggression manifested itself that quickly".

"How droll" I rolled my eyes again and put my feet up on the ornately carved coffee table positioned between us and the fire only to have then kicked down, "You weren't raised in a barn Heredis, have some self-respect". I sighed dramatically and crossed my legs at the knee, "You sound like father" I chuckled quietly. He scoffed and refilled my glass; the silence was punctuated by a sigh of contentment as Stevos took his first sip. We sat in silence, both staring at the fire and nursing whiskey. "As much as I enjoy your company god sister, I suspect there may be something on your mind."

"I thought you liked it when I was quiet"

"Quiet, yes. Troubled, no". I said nothing, mesmerized by the crackling of the fire, the flames licking hungrily at the air. "Are you going to speak to me or have you just come here to make me feel awkward in my own god damn bedroom?!" I tipped my head forward, the curls tucked behind my ear spilling forward, obscuring my face from Stevos's view. "Forgive me" he said quietly, he seemed sincere, but I could sense that he thought the idea of him apologising was incredulous.

"No, it is me who should apologise. My behaviour has been brazen and… rude". He laughed to himself, insinuating that that wasn't particularly out of the ordinary. "May I sleep here tonight? I can't go back to the dorms tonight, no doubt I'll be a good contender with _Witch Weekly_ for the bedroom gossip"

"And I'm sure everyone will have forgotten about your unsavoury behaviour by tomorrow, hiding yourself away is definitely the best remedy".

"Are you permanently sarcastic?" I mused.

"I am just saying that it's hard to settle in, being away from home with loads of new people. At least you have Draco and I".

"Yes, this is the same as living in the dormitories!"

"Surrounded by half-naked boys hopped up on hormones who will do anything to get a taste of what it's like to throw away in a day what their family has earned in their whole lives? No, it is not the same… more's the pity" replied Stevos with a wry smile. We shared in subdued laughter.

"Fine, but you are doing my essay if you want to sleep in my bed". I set down my glass and pulled the parchment towards me, glad for the calligraphy lessons we had been given which ensured the upper-class all wrote in a near identical flourish of cursive.


	4. Deeds, Duels and Dreamless Sleep

I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the harsh light of morning, cool air chilling my exposed flesh. I let out a sigh of frustration as I glared at a sleeping Stevos who had somehow cocooned himself in the entire king size feather duvet. I attempted to wrench the jacquard fabric away from him, but he had managed to anchor it beneath himself. I used all of my strength to no avail, "I can't believe you!" I growled. Stevos stirred, "huh? What 'ou want?"  
"Um, some cover would be nice!"  
"My bed, my rules" he murmured rolling over and resuming snoring gently. "Charming" I sighed. Blaise walked in with a tray of mugs, "I didn't realise I was third wheeling" he joked, setting the tray onto the coffee table by the dying fire. "Lord Malfoy!" Shouted Blaise in an expertly executed impersonation of Lucius, causing Stevos to sit bolt upright, blustering half asleep. "I got the elves to send your coffee up, just how you like" declared Blaise nodding his head towards the tray.  
"As black as my soul?" Enquired Stevos running his fingers through his hair. Blaise locked Stevos in a passionate kiss before pulling away with a grin, "naturally".

Draco padded in with a dramatic yawn, "I smelled coffee!"  
"Doesn't anyone knock?" Complained Stevos exasperated, clutching a steaming mug of coffee with both hands.  
"I knocked!" I protested, making my way to the armchair by the fire. "Enough for everyone" remembered Stevos, shooting a pained look at Blaise as he jumped onto the bed, "Graceful as a swan".  
"Sarcasm this early?" Asked Blaise tucking his hand under Stevos's chin delicately, his lips hovering over the others.  
Stevos shook his head as if trying to wake himself up, taking a gulp of coffee, "Brother, God sister; if you could kindly... _fuck off_ " I took the tray of coffee and followed Draco out of the room, trying my best to avert my eyes as the pair rolled over, Blaise on his back with Stevos straddling him, his arms on either side of his boyfriend's head. We managed to make it out of the door before anything happened, a fanfare of heavy lustful breathing accompanied our exit. Draco let out a breath of amusement as a Slytherin tie materialised on the door knob as we left, "animals" he tutted.  
"I wish I had that much energy in the morning".

We were still laughing as we sat down on the sofa, Draco absently picking the tacks accenting the arm. "So, we should probably get dressed for breakfast"  
"It's 5:30 A. M. Draco, there's hardly a rush".  
"We should probably go for a jog around the grounds"  
"Did you not hear me, it's 5:30 am. We are not at the Manor, ergo I will not be jogging at this ungodly hour."  
"We could stay here and listen to Zabini sodomize my brother!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure the room has a permanent silencing charm on it. Why does it bother you so much? He's gay Draco, get over it!"  
"It's not that Blaise is a man, it's not even that Blaise tattled on me to Stevos like a four-year-old girl. I just don't like to think about my brother, your godbrother, on his hands and knees dripping with fucksweat!" I grimaced, wrinkling my noise up in disgust, "Well thank you for that image". Draco sighed and drew his knees up onto the chair, hugging them to his chest, "I just want to go home Heredis". I leaned against him, exhaling deeply in agreement, "you and I both godbrother, you and I both". 

We sat like that, in silence, until the fire began to die and the pitch black of the lake transformed to a murky off green. "Oh, Hi" managed Meredith in shock, "I don't usually get up at 6:30, I didn't realise people would already be in the common room!". Draco and I sat up, blinking in shock. We'd been staring vacantly at the fire for a solid hour. "Accio robes!" barked Draco with a flick of his wand, we waited for half a second and a blur of white and grey streaked past. "Ugh!"  
Meredith and I dissolved into giggles as Draco had seemingly vanished, only to be replaced by a seven-foot pile of school uniform. "I'd try being more specific next time" I advised stifling my laughter.  
"I'm glad I could amuse you" muttered Draco breathlessly as he emerged from the heap, sending uniforms of various sizes and conditions sliding earthwards. I grabbed uniform components from the pile that were obviously of superior quality and stood out amongst the standard school robes, thicker wool, darker black, finer material – I double checked the insides and founded the makers labels stitched in; _'Made for Her Lady Heredis Asteria Lilith Rosier circa 1991'_. "Thank you".

Breakfast was a solemn occasion, the entire table sat in silence, mourning their lost sleep. Stevos was late to the table, "Uncle Severus approved the essay, he said he was pleased with the work. He never once referred to it as mine, it's as if he knew Heredis" I chuckled, rolling my eyes, "You worry too much god brother, however, it's a thought that has crossed my mind on ample occasions"

"He does know, you know? Everything!" Draco's added nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving the Daily Prophet's Quidditch article he had been studying for the last ten minutes. " _Paranoia"_ sung Blaise theatrically, nudging a plate he had saved for Stevos in his absence across the table. "Don't talk of matters you no nothing about Zabini! Having scoured his personal libraries closely on many occasions, I-"

"Looking for reading material whilst you have your nose in the corner?" laughed Stevos earning himself a glare from his younger brother,

" _I have noticed_ a large portion of his reading material, consists of books regarding legilimency and occlumency, excluding journals and periodicals, it could potentially outweigh the books on potion making".

"He's a reserved man Draco, he spends most of his time in his own mind, it is only natural he should desire to pertain a better understanding of it" chided Stevos flatly, clearly uncomfortable with the slanderous nature the conversation was starting to head in, "Malfoy's don't gossip" it was probably a half-hearted reminder but it came out like a vicious snarl, probably due to the current hour, lack of coffee and surrounding hubbub of chitchat and cutlery scraping plates.

"All I'm saying is there were only books on cultivating an inherent ability, pretty advanced books to! It doesn't mean to say he's scanning the airwaves constantly for misdemeanours, but I don't know how it works, you could say trip and fall into someone else's mind. Besides, I don't know about you but if I had all of my godchildren in front of me, _together, at once…_ given their track record and the fact that one of them – _not pointing the finger or pushing the blame_ \- had taken something illicit and were behaving inappropriately, I'd sift through their thoughts to find out who's butt I'd have to blister!" Draco argued fervently, jabbing his fork in the air as he spoke.

"So, just a friendly reminder, no one appoint Draco as a godparent to their future offspring!" I announced loudly, turning to my left to face the table of Slytherins who were mostly still in the middle of their own conversations or shooting me a puzzled look. Draco shrugged indifferently, his eyes back on the quidditch columns.

He pushed the paper to the side, "Does anybody want to read this, in truth I only get it for the quidditch leagues". I took the pages with a nod and turned it over to the right way round, and began scanning the paper for anything interesting when a name jumped out at me, my own! I went back to the half page spread reading it intently, my anger building with every word I read. It seemed Lord Lucius Malfoy II, had transferred my lands over to himself. I cleared my throat and turned slowly to face the Malfoys to my right, they were both looking at me curiously. _"Have you forgotten how to read?!"_ coaxed Stevos with a smirk.

"YOU _BASTARDS!"_ I screamed, jumping up from the bench and drawing my wand in a fluid motion, I held it, changing my aim between my godbrothers with a shaking white knuckled hand. "Would you care to elaborate?" probed Draco bemused. Stevos chuckled, taking a sip of pumpkin juice from his goblet, "Just ignore her brother, she's on the verge of womanhood!" The surrounding students giggled, the jocular comment clearly putting them at ease as they went back to whatever they had been doing. "Bombarda!" place settings went everywhere, and the students seated at the opposite bench were sent back into the wall, Draco included. Stevos was stood up now, his own wand drawn dangerously. He circled slowly, ready to strike, a sinister smile gracing his lips, "Now, now, Heredis, don't be rash" he tutted.

Consumed by rage I wasn't intimidated by the fact I was facing a third year with a significantly more sophisticated understanding of magic.

"Alarte Ascendare" I conjured a shield charm, weakly absorbing most of the hex, but still getting launched into the air, just with a little less force. I scrambled to my feet desperately ignoring the dull pain in my knee and the fact I was now covered with what was presumably the remains of someone's scrambled eggs.

"Anteoculatia" I barked, Stevos shook his head as if stretching a stiff neck as antlers sprouted from his skull, It was the first spell that came into my head.

"That is hardly appropriate god sister!" yelled Stevos, "Use something a little bit more dangerous, otherwise it's just one-sided – _DIFFINDO!"_ I screeched as my wand arm was crisscrossed in deep lacerations, the flesh burned with heat and was consumed with stinging, drops of scarlet rising to the surface.

" _Incarcerous!"_ Stevos was bound in ropes and I dropped to my knees, clutching my arm to my body, silent tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Uncle Severus stood above me, it was at this point I noticed the rippling shield charms that had parted the student body like the red sea, pulling everyone out of the way other than Stevos and I. "My office" he stated simply, turning himself back in the direction of Stevos as an afterthought, _"finite!"_ Stevos clambered to his feet as the ropes were banished and his antlers vanished. "To your chambers", Stevos nodded and left the great hall at a fast walk.

Uncle Severus steered me out of the great hall, his hand clamped on my shoulder, his vice like grip seemingly channelling his disappointment, causing my anger to slowly fade and replace itself with self-pity, repentance and an uneasy feeling in my stomach. "Stupid girl, what were you thinking!" he spat, his words cutting through me as effectively as Stevos's cutting charm. I clamped my teeth together in an attempt to stop myself from letting my emotions get the better of me. The adrenaline was wearing off and my arm was starting to become unbearably painful, I was shaking with anger and betrayal, my eyes burning nearly as much as my arm, as tears threatened to spill over and ruin the façade of unfeeling that was so important for someone of my standing. _How could he do this?_ My parents' legacy, all I had left from them had been stolen away from me by the ones I trusted the most. What hurt more, I found out from the papers, how many pupils had known before me? Did Snape know? Well, of course he knew _now._ Yes, I was a girl, destined to be married off to some pureblood and have pureblood children, I had no place in a world of politics and finance, but you would have imagined they would have asked me first, Merlin, just being _told_ would be nice. _"Answer Me"_ demanded Uncle Severus coldly. I took a deep breath and wrench my shoulder from his iron grasp before making my way to his office as fast as I could, allowing silent tears to fall, burning my face as they did.

" _Lilith?!"_ he called after me, causing me to falter in my gait, there was but a slight variation, a stutter in a single footstep, but there was no doubt he noticed it. You did not necessarily require legilimency to know what a person was thinking, you just needed to pay attention to the subtle signals they could not repress, a legilimens can be blocked, even manipulated, by a witch or wizard who is exceptionally competent in the field of occlumency, these little clues, could not be falsified. I could still see Stevos, wielding his wand in a dramatic flourish, face contorted in rage,

' _Diffindo',_ If it wasn't for the fact that it cut so deeply, emotionally as well as physically, I would have laughed at his ridiculous antlers. But it wasn't funny, nothing about this was funny. I had turned everyone against me, I was alone, like a child cowering in a closet, waiting for her parents to return from fighting off the 'bad men' who had blown the front door of the hinges, but there was something that told me they weren't coming back, maybe it was the silence that fell, the army of people I could hear ransacking the house of the 'traitors', maybe it was Uncle Severus opening the door in a billow of robes, removing his mask to reveal the familiar face, tracked with tears, and putting his finger to his lips silently, before replacing his mask and slamming the door again, continuing on his search. I was inconsolable now; my body was racked with sobs as the flashback taunted me. I tried to repress it, tried to bury it, send it back to whatever pit of agony it had been locked in for so long. I kicked the wall with a bloodcurdling scream, letting out all the frustration, all the pain that had been bubbling just below the surface for the past few weeks. A sharp pain reverberated in my foot and I was sure my toes were broken but I didn't care, I slid down the stone wall, exhausted from the surge of emotion. If these walls could talk, I wonder the stories they would tell, the many people who had walked these very corridors, Merlin himself, the stories.

I looked up as I heard footsteps jogging towards me, he crouched down in front of me and held me to his chest, his head over my shoulder, anchoring me to him. "Shh, Lilith, not here. My office" He pulled me to my feet and made his way the last few feet to his office, half carrying half pulling me through the doorway, my face still buried in his chest. A house elf appeared, unsummoned, "Does Professor Snape Sir require anything? Can I help Professor Snape with Lady Rosier, sir? Utmost respect, utmost confidentiality, Master Professor Snape, Sir!"

"Get out, you pathetic creature!" he bellowed, the elf disappeared with a pop. There was a frantic rummaging of glass bottles before I was pushed into a chair and my head tipped back by a hand in my hair.

"Wha-?"

"Drink it will help"

"Wha-?"

"Dreamless sleep child, _drink."_ I swallowed; my eyes begin to grow heavy and begin to droop. My surroundings blurring, and my senses dulled, I resisted for half a second, before seeing a reassuring look cross the onyx eyes above me.

" _Sleep child"._


	5. A Classic Case of Hexer's Remorse

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up with a groan, stretching out on the bed. I was on a bed; how did I get here? The memory of last night's events flooded back, and a blush coloured my cheeks. "Are we experiencing a classic case of hexer's remorse?" I met the steely gaze of Severus Tobias Snape. "Go on then" I prompted, irritation running thickly through my tone. He responded with an eyebrow raised quizzically. "Don't bite your tongue for my sake Uncle Severus, lecture me to your heart's desire, I don't have any prior appointments this Saturday". He smirked and took a sip of his tea, before setting it down and arranging the parchment littering his desk into right angles meticulously. "As much as I would take great pleasure in giving you a thorough dressing down, I'm afraid I must inform you that it seems you have a last-minute appointment with Lord Malfoy"

"I don't want to talk to Stevos" my grumble was met with a sadistic smile.

"Indeed, I don't believe he wants to see you either child. I was referring to your godfather" he pursed his lips in amusement, clearly revelling in the moment. Knowing Uncle Severus, I'm sure he'd been planning the 'big reveal' since he found out, it's the kind of petty dramatics that drove him through life. "Well, I don't care for an audience with him either" The statement was cold and detached, finality rang through my tone. If only it had been the end of it.

"I'm afraid it wasn't a request Lilith, more of a demand. Your godfather has cancelled a prior arrangement with the Minister in preparation for the Wizegamot meeting this afternoon." I jutted my chin out defiantly. The potions master let me stew in the silence for a while, the only sound the occasional sipping of tea and chinking of tea cup on saucer, his lips still contorted into a malevolent smirk. "Lilith, you will be seeing Lucius if I have to drag you through the floo myself. Seeing as I have spent all of last night pleading on your behalf to the headmaster to allow you to continue your studies here at Hogwarts in lieu of sleep, which may I add, was only accepted along with a _large_ donation by Lord Malfoy and the promise that he will ensure that nothing of this sort will ever happen again"

I got up from my perch on the simple bed, that immediately untransfigured itself back to the chair I had fallen asleep in last night, and paced the room feigning nonchalance. "If you would inform Lord Malfoy of my _grudging_ acceptance".

"You can inform him yourself" he replied, proffering a small cauldron containing floo powder, "Lord Malfoy doesn't like to be kept waiting". I grabbed a handful of floo powder,

"I didn't realise we were able to floo home whenever the urge took us". Uncle Severus smiled slightly, "Dumbledore has made a special exception, considering the circumstances".

"Lucky me" I muttered as I threw the glittering powder into the fireplace, "Malfoy Manor, Study of Lord Lucius Malfoy The Second" I stated as I stepped in.

My foot connected onto the Persian rug and I steeled myself as the dizziness subsided. I watched my godfather with a critical eye, I knew that he was aware of my presence, Lucius was an observant man, nothing got past him at the best of times, even a mountain troll would have noticed my entrance. The ticking emanating from the grandfather clock echoed ominously in my head, the second hand keeping time with my quickening pulse. I knew if I announced myself I was just going to get scolded for poor manners, so I waited, stood straight-backed, hands clasped behind my back. I shifted my weight from one foot to another, growing more uncomfortable as time passed. Lucius was bent forward over an enormous, antiquarian book; time had long since eroded the texture of the leather and its spine had long been broken, whoever had inked the large yellowing pages had long since died, but for Lucius, their subject and his interest in it, was still very much alive. Unable to quell my curiosity I spoke, "May I enquire as to what you are reading, godfather?"

"Regardless of whether you may or may not, you already have." He sighed, crossing his legs and gave me a withered look. He pulled at his slender, buttoned wrists, his long, starched cuffs shifting beneath his nimble fingers. He shut the enormity of a book before him, it let out a groan of resistance before slumping over itself, a cloud of dust dispersing into the still study air, dancing in the cold winter sunlight emanating from the grand draped windows. With a flick of his wrist and a dull tap of his wand against the cover, the book was banished to a shelf, high above us. I watched him, acutely aware of every minute movement; the way he tucked a strand of long silver hair behind his ear, the near invisible heaving of his shoulders as he sighed silently, the precise way in which he steepled his fingers and the harsh movement as he cocked an eyebrow expectantly. I bobbed a half courtesy, unable to bring myself to lower myself any further in the presence of the brazenly traitorous thief. "If you must know Heredis, I was reading a book on how to remain resolute and unfazed in the face of constant insolence and the apathetic cycle of youthful audacity. It is entitled, 'I am at my wits end', co-authored by 'Merlin help me' and 'How dare you stand before me in _my study_ and _question_ me!'". I visibly flinched at his tone, "It sounds like an interesting piece of literature godfather" I managed, my tone remaining ambivalent despite the malevolent fury that burnt behind his glare.

" _Indeed_. As much as I would _love_ to engage in meaningless pleasantries and brainless chit-chat, I _suspect_ that you are aware that you are not here to partake in small talk". He gestured for me to take a seat across for him, I obliged. "Despite already being subjected to _several_ accounts of your behaviour, I am inclined to remain ambivalent towards the situation, until you have given me _your_ version of events" He let out a defeated sigh, "Though I must remind you, that it is in your best interest to speak respectfully, and more importantly; _truthfully_ "

"Yes sir," I swallowed audibly and schooled my face into one of repentance, swallowing back the acidic words that bubbled on my tongue, "I was in the great hall taking breakfast –"

"Was that before or _after_ you decided to raze it to a ground on a whim?" I bit the inside of my cheeks, letting the metallic tang of iron wash over me, "Before, godfather"

"hmm, I see. Please continue Heredis"

"I was taking attendance in the great hall and a particularly interesting article in the Daily Prophet captured my attention. It was regarding Rosier owned lands being transferred". A deep frown etched itself onto Lucius's face, but he remained silent, raising a hand, signalling me to continue.

"Then I- I um-"

"Screamed 'you bastards' at the top of your silly little voice and then decided to attempt to _explode_ your godbrothers. Does my commentary of events suffice?" he spat out

"Yes but Ste-"

"Used a cutting charm and scratched your arm after you gave him antlers?" I nodded slowly, "To be frank Heredis, I am extremely disappointed in your lack of duelling prowess, however seeing as that issue has been _eclipsed_ by your _complete_ disregard for… for _everything_ , I am willing to forget _that particular embarrassment_ , and focus on the others"

"How gracious of you!" I spat, my face contorted into a snarl. Lucius rolled his eyes, "I am starting to suspect you are not familiar of the economics of holding estates in trust". I narrowed my eyes, pure hatred consuming me, but he continued before I could interject, "You see my sweet, sweet, ignorant child. Though I hold legal authority over the Rosier estate and all of it's subsidiary assets. The income it generates in rent, taxes and tithes etcetera, go to profit Gringotts Bank and it's subhuman employees, as I was doing your accounts the other day and ensuring you had been _reimbursed_ for any coinage I had siphoned for my own personal ventures, I noticed that though I was listed as holding your estate, it was in fact frozen and still sublet by Gringotts and therefor had not been generating any profit for the past eight years"

"oh"

"Oh indeed, Lady Rosier, now, is there anything else you would like to accuse me of? Any heinous act you would like to use to eviscerate the Malfoy name?"

"No sir"

" _No sir?_ Excellent, now that we have put that slanderous character assassination to bed, I _beseech you_ my dear, to _think, before_ you act. Had you verbalised your concern I am sure my son would have been _more than happy_ to explain the complex mechanisms of economics that I had thus far managed to shield you from." I was silent, head bowed in genuine repentance and humility. I felt like a complete idiot. In fact, I _was_ a complete idiot.

"Now child, do you believe you require some time in the corner to contemplate your actions and their motivations, or do you understand why you are being punished?"

"I understand godfather, though if you believe I would benefit…" I let my voice my trail off, unable to bring myself to utter 'time out' or 'corner time'.

"Hmm, so you trust my judgement now?" I looked at my shoes dejectedly, feeling a sudden urge to cry. "I expect an answer when I ask a question child!"

"I have always trusted your judgement godfather, as did my parents, it is an honour to have someone such as yourself to guide me"

"It seems your actions speak otherwise"

"forgive me, I forgot myself in a moment of misplaced anger… I shall not make the same mistake again"

"You will rue the day child" I nodded, my pride in tatters and the last remnants of my bravado disintegrating into nothing as I looked up from beneath my lashes to be met with the severe gaze of Lucius Malfoy looking down his nose at me.

"Now, to me" I got up on unsteady feet and tucked the chair as far towards the mahogany desk as was possible, the legs sticking on carpet making me look just as pathetically feeble as I felt. I let out a shaking breath to calm myself. I could do this, why was I so pathetic. I rounded the chair and positioned myself in front to the desk, bending over it tentatively. "I said _to me,_ Heredis. Did I stutter?" I stood bolt upright, he couldn't be serious, he hadn't administered corporeal punishment with me over his knee in at least five years. "This – you- but-"

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, "I have never witnessed such _butchery_ of the English language in all my years. Articulate yourself or silence yourself… _preferably the latter"._ I nodded dumbly and made my way towards my godfather hesitantly until I was stood between his legs. " _Good girl"_ he praised, I couldn't decipher if it was sarcasm or genuine praise, not that it mattered.

He put a hand on each of my shoulders and manoeuvred me to his side, he offered his arm with a satirical, "My Lady". I look it silently, gripping it with shaking hands as he led me over his lap. I froze as I came face to face with the carpet, I scrutinized each fibre, each intricately woven loop, with great interest, trying to distract my thoughts with anything but my current predicament. As he flipped up my skirt and bared my bum to the cold air, I latched onto his leg like a bow truckle to a tree, "Now, now Heredis, have some self-respect. You are perfectly capable of receiving a spanking without clutching onto me like a comforter" he tutted, I took a deep breath and focused all of my energy of releasing my godfather's trouser leg. My hands finally cooperated with my will and I let out a feeble sob. You could almost hear Lucius rolling his eyes, even above the sound of my trembling breathing. "Now, can you tell me how you have come to find yourself in this unfortunate position?"

This was always the hardest question, but I had already composed a list in my head, "Acting rashly and stupidly before thinking, drawing conclusions with a severe lack of knowledge, causing a scene, embarrassing my family and yours, disrespecting the historical and respected educational establishment of Hogwarts, turning on my closest allies without reason, acting in a barbaric manner more befitting of a centaur than a lady, and forsaking family that if I had stopped to think, I would know full well, would do nothing except protect my best interests..?" I rushed it out, barely pausing for breath, which was apparently amusing as I could feel Lucius's stomach reverberate with stifled laughter. "I am sure that you could go on, but I am happy with that _extensive_ list". The first smack caught me by surprise and my breath caught in my throat, I barely had time to register what had happened before I had already been smacked a third time. Lucius began to lecture, his tone serious and harsh, punctuating each syllable with a hard smack on alternating cheeks. "You. Do. Not. De-fy. Me. In. a-ny. Man-ner. You. Must. Ne-ver. Act. With-out. A. damn. good. rea-son. Or. You will. Find. Your-self. In. this. Po-si-tion. A-gain. Do. I. Make. My-self. Clear. Young. Lady?!"

"Y-ye-es sir" I choked out, fighting back sobs as the burning in my rear intensified. Any time I thought it could not get any worse, it did. The sound of his iron palm of my unprotected cheeks filled the study and I was suddenly grateful for the permanent silencing charm placed upon the study, despite it being incredibly annoying for eavesdropping children. I couldn't hold it in any more, I let myself cry, going limp over his lap as he rained harsh smacks down upon my buttocks. It was thankful for the fact that as my crying intensified I couldn't verbalise words, Lord Malfoy did not like children to beg or plead when receiving a well deserved spanking, he found it both insulting and embarrassing.

I felt myself tip forward as he propped his right foot up onto the cushioned footstool beneath his desk and let his left foot slide forward so his leg straightened, exposing my sit stops with expert precision. "No, please godfather, it hu-urtssss" I protested in a fretful wail putting my hands back to protect myself. He pinned my wrists to the small of my back easily. "It is supposed to hurt child, it would be rather ineffective if it did not" he stated nonchalantly, I bucked on his lap, desperately trying to free my hands in a panic. I was shocked into stillness as a particularly hard smack landed on the most sensitive part of my bottom, I whimpered as the searing sting continued to radiate through out my rear. "Still yourself Heredis" he chided, sounding almost incredulous, "Do you not deserve this?"

"I d-do but- ", He cut off my protests with a sharp, "There are no buts about the matter, all of our actions have consequences, you are fortunate that you have made your mistakes in the throws of childhood. You will find the adult world less forgiving". I was entirely convinced that a dementor's kiss would be an entirely more pleasant experience, but I dared not say it out loud.

"Am I doing anything to cause you _harm_?" I could visualise the raised eyebrow, I wasn't silly enough to point out _this_ was harmful, it would not go in my favour and would be perceived as avoidance and audacity, it would only prolong the situation, which my godfather would be sure to point out that it hurt, yes, but it was not harmful.

"N-no Sir" I sighed defeated, my breathing starting to even. He rubbed circles on my back,

"Then what course of action do you suggest?" A sharp smack reminded me that I was expected to reply, "C-continue" I felt the hard, cool surface of a hairbrush against my tender skin and began sobbing in self-pity, "If you insist". If I thought I was crying before, I was doing an excellent impression of a banshee now, I didn't need to read minds to hear Lucius's internal monologue; muttering about melodramatics, how anyone would think he was using the cruciartus curse on me and complaining of a mild head ache, all accompanied with an eyeroll for the full effect. I was sure he would not have given me more than ten swats of with the hairbrush, but _by Merlin,_ did it feel like ten thousand! It took me a while to realise my wrists had been released and were hanging down as I cried inconsolably, my godfather rubbing circles on my back and shushing me delicately.

"Are you ready to stand?" I nodded mutely and found myself lifted to my feet, my underwear replaced, and my skirt readjusted so the pleats lay flat. Lucius tipped my head up gently, forcing me to meet his gentle grey eyes, "You are forgiven goddaughter, it is all over now". I averted my eyes in embarrassment as fresh tears spilled over, running down my cheeks. He released me and held up a lace edged handkerchief, startling me slightly as it appeared before me abruptly. I took the delicate material and he flicked his wand, summoning the book he had been reading earlier, I made a mental note of the faded runes on the cover, hoping to remember the symbols as I didn't have time to decipher what form it was written in.

"Your godmother has insisted that she see you before you return to Hogwarts and I cannot deny a woman, especially one who is so dear to me, the presence of her child, by blood or law. You should find her in the sunroom" I nodded, still sniffling from my ordeal. I curtsied as low as I could, my muscles trembling as I held my position, I was sure I looked more like an urchin prowling Knockturn Alley than a discerning pureblood lady of the wizarding aristocracy, I whimpered slightly and internally reprimanded myself. "Rise Lady Rosier, and leave me to myself"

"Yes, Lord Malfoy" I replied meekly, before scurrying out of the study and shutting the door behind me delicately.

"Weasley!" I called and was immediately greeted by the familiar pop of my house elf apparating before me, "How can Weasley be of service to her Lady Mistress?" she inquired in a shrill voice. "If you could perform a glamour to fix my current appearance" The house elf widened her eyes, pulling at her ears frantically, "Lady Mistress, Lord Malfoy Sir expects Little Lords and Ladies to never hide face after punished. I cannot obey Lady Mistress as I will disobey Lord Malfoy Sir but if I obey Lord Malfoy Sir I will disobey Lady Mistress. Weasley is a rock-hard place, please forgive insolent defiance lady mistress. Weasley is bad BAAAD ELF!" I sighed wearily with wide-eyes as the little creature began headbutting the floor and scratching at it's face, desperate wails penetrating my very skull. I kicked the beast in the side with a harsh, "enough!" causing Weasley to get to her feet and freeze in place, peeking out from behind her now bleeding ears that she had pulled over he face. "As you are aware, I am currently enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the same rules do _not_ apply. If I return to school like this, it will disgrace the family name of both _Lady Mistress and Lord Malfoy Sir"_ I finished in a mocking turn. The house elf didn't seem convinced, she dug her tiny fingernails into the ears, beginning to gouge out chunks of flesh. With an angry sigh I kicked the elf, forcefully this time, causing her to roll down the hall, coming to an ungraceful heap of a finish. "Remedy my appearance right this instant, you impertinent little beast!" I all but screeched. Weasley raised a shaking hand and clicked with a whimper, before resuming headbutting the floor with a renewed vigour.

"Thank you" I growled darkly before making my way down the familiar corridors to the sunroom.


	6. Petulance and Peculiarities

I found Narcissa in the sun room, sat on a Louis XIII wing chair, her legs elegantly double crossed as she delicately wove a needle in and out of an embroidery hoop that was perched on her knee. It was of course, a simple task when done with magic, but with the children out of the manor and no banquet seating plans to fuss over, Narcissa had plenty of time on her well-manicured hands. Hearing my footsteps, she angled her knees toward me, as was polite and set her needlework down on the table. Once she had looked up, her face brightened instantaneously, a wide smile crossing her usually emotionless face. She crossed the room with ease, her arms wide, before enveloping me in a rib crushing hug, nestling her nose in to my collar and inhaling deeply. "Heredis child, how I have missed you!" she exclaimed under her breath.  
"And I you, Aunt Cissy" I replied happily, suddenly feeling at ease, enveloped in her small frame. I was so relieved to be held, and so emotionally exhausted from my prior engagement that I did not realise that I had addressed her as 'Aunt Cissy' for the first time in a decade. I wasn't even embarrassed, if I had reverted to addressing my godfather as 'Uncle Lou' however, I would quite happily throw the torch at my feet at the stake. "It is so quiet here, without Draco and yourself" she murmured into my hair, she tightened her grip and I found myself silenced by her shoulder blade. She pulled me away from herself and scrutinized me, "So grown up already!"  
"Aunt Cissy, we have been away from six weeks at the most!" I responded with a slight laugh  
"And already Stevos and yourself have forgotten how to behave!"  
" _Fighting"_ she chided gently in a disbelieving tone, "I pity the fool who stood against you!".

My smile fell for half a second, of course Lucius hadn't told his wife that her precious darlings had duelled against each other, the shock alone would land her in St. Mungo's. Catching my temporary crestfallen expression, she squeezed my shoulders with a reassuring smile, "But your godfather has dealt with that, I should not have brought it up. Are you well? Send Stevos my love… once he's done with Severus of course!" I grimaced internally, having forgotten that I had most certainly landed my godbrother in trouble. "Are all of you eating properly? How is the curriculum? Lucius will be meeting with the headmaster soon to try and ride the school of that revolting publication, the tales of Beedle the bard will soon be removed from the school, or at least the Fountain of Fair Fortune removed from it's pages, it supports the unfounded notion that an inter-muggle marriage is acceptable. _Merlin forbid!_ "  
"Nothing is a surer sign of weak magic than a weakness for non-magical company." I responded, quoting the revered words of Brutus Malfoy, whose portrait was amongst those lining the boundless halls of Malfoy Manor. "When will we receive your reports? Have you all settled in? It is premature of course so do not feel anxious if you have not. How was the first broom lesson? Are you excited for the Samhain feast?" Narcissa continued to roll out a list of frantic questions, not pausing long enough to permit me to answer. "I promised Lord Malfoy that I would not stay long". Narcissa nodded solemnly,  
"Of course, of course child. J-just be sure to write, _every day!_ Oh, and tell Stevos to pick up a quill and write to his mother, I've been worried sick! I know he is thirteen and it is a man's prerogative to distance oneself from their mother, but he will always be my firstborn." I grinned and kissed her on both cheeks, "I will force him to write myself if I must, godmother"  
"Oh, and Heredis, tell Draco to vary the subject of his correspondence away from Mister Potter. If his father must endure another list of the boy's escapades I'm afraid he'll take ill!" her eyes shone brightly, in a way that suggested she rather enjoyed watching Lucius endure Draco's obsessive and jealous prose.  
"I shall try godmother, I hope you find the rest of your morning most pleasant!" She watched me as I left, her hands clasped in front of her, a sad smile on her face. I tore my eyes away from the graceful solitary figure stood in the middle of the glass room and set off back to use the fireplace in my godfather's study.

I entered without knocking and earned myself a harsh glare from Lucius who had paused midsentence, the grey haired, portly man sat opposite him offered a pleasant smile. "Minister" I blustered in shock, dropping down into a courtesy, "Please, call me Cornelius!" he chortled, gesturing for me to rise, I wouldn't of course, Fudge was a proud man and he put his position of power before anything else, Lucius always said that when it came to Fudge, a compliment would get you further than any imperious curse, and a stack of galleons wouldn't hurt either. I stood silently, not sure whether to leave the room or make my farewells and floo back to Hogwarts. I studied the man curiously, his pinstripe emerald green suit was matched by a emerald green bowler hat, complimented – in a gilded atrocity kind of a way – by a satin scarlet neck tie, fastened in a pronounced Windsor knot. "I didn't realise staring was now the correct way to greet a man of such high standing" boomed Lucius, drawing me back into reality, "Apologies G-Minister" – Lucius acknowledged that I had apologised to the right person with a discreet nod.  
"There are no flies for you to catch in my study Lady Rosier!" announced Lucius, frustration clear in his voice. "Do you not have somewhere to be?" My mind floundered desperately for a way to put this embarrassing encounter to bed, where it would hopefully be forgotten before I next saw the minister formally. "Yes, Hogwarts sir".  
"Fine school that one, Lady Rosier. When I first came to office at the beginning of the year, I was constantly owling Albus for advice, he's a great wizard you know? I soon found out however, that he was using me like a puppet and it's a good job your godfather here stepped in. I wouldn't have achieved anything without your godfather's help, and I would have achieved even less if I had continued listening to that crackpot old fool Dumbledore!" I smiled kindly, before reaching for a handful of floo powder. "We are honoured to be held in such high esteem by a wizard of your calibre, Minister" I replied, burying the reflex eyeroll at his monologue, I was willing to bet the contents of my Gringotts vault that Dumbledore was not manipulating Fudge, Albus Dumbledore is no puppeteer, I know who is though, and Cornelius Fudge was sat opposite him.

I was pondering the manipulative skill my godfather had employed to isolate the fresh-faced minister from those too wise to fall for the same tricks, attaching the marionette strings in record time, whilst feeding him an agenda of indoctrination to make him believe it was his allies who were out to make him dance for them. Wrapped up in my thoughts I forgot to concentrate, the most important thing to remember if you wanted to step out the floo with your dignity intact. I rolled across the flagstone floor of the potion master's office in a cloud of spluttering ash. "As graceful as ever I see" admonished Snape with a raised eyebrow, pausing with his quill hovering above the inkpot in which it had just been baptised.  
"Shove it Uncle Sev" I growled miserably, letting my embarrassment manifest itself into a foul mood. He offered a half smile and a humoured, 'hmph'.  
"I don't have time for bellicosity Lilith, you have a very important class on Monday and I understand the professor is a greasy old git, who will not allow you to set foot in a sophisticated laboratory with dirty robes and an ill prepared mind, I suggest you return to your common room". I smiled, knowing that this was his way of saying that I had plenty of time to take some much needed rest and recuperate, though he would make no allowances for petulance in his lesson come Monday. I rushed out of the room, leaving before I had time to hear a grating, "How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is, to have a thankless child".

Meredith got to her feet, letting an overrated and overread copy of 'Witch's Weekly' fall from her hands, as she rushed to my side. "Salazar's shoelaces, did you get in a fight with a dragon, or did Snape have you gathering ash winder eggs?!"  
"What, I – _oh_ " realisation dawned, and I brushed off my soot covered robes, cinders floating to my feet. "No, I just…"  
"Nobody has seen you since breakfast, _yesterday_ ", her concern was no doubt mere curiosity and an attempt to be first to hear the gossip on the snakevine. "Oh, and you should speak with Stevos, I think he has been worrying."  
"Lord Malfoy does not worry" I admonished abruptly, my patience for small talk wearing thin.  
"He didn't say anything, in fact he went straight to his chambers not ten minutes ago, he looked like he had been crying!" My face darkened, and I glared at the naïve redhead in front of me, her eyes wide with confusion.  
"My god brother does _not_ cry, and he certainly does _not_ worry, you _stupid_ mudblood! He was simply so offended by the smell of your cheap unfitted robes that his eyes began to water! I don't know what you _think_ you saw, but I can assure you that you are mistaken, if not just a shameless LIAR!" my voice reached an animalistic crescendo, causing the eyes of the nosey witch to shine with unshed tears.  
"I'll tell you what _Rosier!_ " she spat out my name like it had left a foul taste in her mouth, "You may _think_ you're better than the rest of us, but you're nothing but a bad-tempered, spoilt little _brat_!" I laughed manically, a threatening bell like soprano, leaving my dormmate stunned. With a scoff of indignation, I pulled a drawstring leather pouch from my robe pocket and threw it nonchalantly, it's shining golden entrails spilling out as it slumped indignantly at her feet with a thud. "Buy yourself some better insults, Runcorn" I let the stolid retort hang in the air, watching her with a sardonic grimace as she knelt to pick up the pouch, scraping the galleons back into it. I gave her a gloating smile and turned on my heel to Stevos's chambers to assess the damage to the metaphorical infrastructure of our relationship.

I knocked on the ancient door, avoiding the metal hardware that adorned it, my forceful knock was silence, absorbed by the thick oak. I knew the wards would pick it up however, and alert Stevos of my presence. "No" came the reply. I let out a short sigh of frustration and knocked again, my knuckles pounding against the door. "I said _NO"_ – I glowered at the door with hatred, picturing the oversized head of my godbrother on the other side, no doubt sipping some antique rarity of a beverage and pushing GingerNewts around the tin languidly. I hammered on the door without ceasing until I was pushed back inhospitably by an invisible force. "You can knock all day Lady Rosier, but I won't let you in, all you shall achieve is a wrist injury". I set my jaw determinedly and muttered some rather unladylike words, pinching the bridge of my noise, an action I had seen inveterately executed by Lucius on several occasions and mirrored reflexively, not having a mannerism of my own to deal with the level of frustration coursing through my veins. "OPEN THE GODDA-", I let a sense of forced calm wash over me as I steadied my fist, lowering it to my side. I rapped on the door once and lowered myself to a deep courtesy just in case he could see me through the door, "I, Lady Heredis Asteria Rosier, request an audience with Lord Stevos Lucius Malfoy as a matter of urgency". The door swung open slowly to reveal my godbrother sat in an armchair by the fire, he watched me with a scowl as he fiddled absently with the Malfoy signet ring on his finger.

"Rise and Enter Lady Rosier, you have requested an audience with me, you better have a good understanding of the word urgent" I stood up, repressing a sly smile, bound by the muggle aristocratic conventions, etiquettes of both worlds and the wizarding contract established between the sacred 28, he could not refuse an official request for an audience between a fellow member of the sacred 28 unless it was a matter of self-preservation or he truly believed it was, on pain of death.  
"I have come motivated by the chance of reconciliation, or at least to discuss civilities moving forward". He rolled his eyes and frowned into the goblet he was swilling thoughtfully, "Can I not lick my wounds in peace, god sister. It is written in wizarding law that I cannot oust you from my life, not until I reach seventeen and renounce my name, _and my fortune_ , thus breaking the covenant of the gods and goddesses that binds our families. An action I do not intend to execute. There is a reason being a godparent is important Heredis, eclipsing the meaningless muggle gesture, it binds are families, from that moment; my father, mother and Professor Snape were given _joint_ parental responsibility and secondary custody, only shifting should something _unfortunate_ happen, such as two people betraying the Dark Lord and getting themselves killed. You have been an inoperable tumour from the moment your parents found out you had been conceived and the arrangements made, benign as you are god sister, sometimes I wish to forget your existence, everyone's existence but my own, and drown my sorrows in a melancholic self-inflicted isolation with the aid of a good book, a fine wine and a sophisticated cushioning charm". I grinned and rushed forward with open arms, to be halted with a raised hand, raised eyebrow and withered look, "Were you actually listening to me, or perhaps you could not follow the rather simple concept I tried to convey god sister; I want you – to get – the fuck – _out_ – of my room". I offered an apologetic smile and turned to leave, "I will remind you, before you throw a trademark tantrum, that I harbour no feeling of ill will. As the rede states; ' _Harm ye none'…"  
_ " _Do what ye will"_ I finished, relief lightened me at Stevos's attempt at a smile.  
"I thought I looked pretty damn handsome with antlers anyway" he muttered as I left, closing the door behind me. Just before I shut it gently, it slammed loudly, and I found myself, once again, shoved into the opposite wall. Usually a growl of irritation would follow but I couldn't help but giggle, my worries seemingly dissipating like an hour old ashwinder.

I made my way to the girls' dormitory and found my bed, falling into the mattress with a contented sigh. I could deal with Draco tomorrow, it would serve me well to bide my time until Madame Pomfrey had released him from observation after healing his broken ribs, he was probably festering in the hospital wing, but I'm sure stretching his legs and being permitted to return to life outside of those four walls would soothe his temper. My eyelids grew heavy as I lay, musing my godfather's uncharacteristic and apparently extensive, judging by the size of the book he was reading and the concentration and diligence in which he was scouring the pages, interest in alchemy. Peculiar. Very peculiar. Finally, I succumbed to sleep.


	7. Troll in the Dungeons

"All I'm saying is, I'm clearly father's favourite – I'm the least trouble"

"No, you and Heredis are the two usual suspects for trouble"

"My Hogwarts track record is clean, brother"

I scoffed, "Actually, you lost house points in the first flying lesson. Stevos and I haven't lost any house points".

"You should have done!"

"That may be true, brother. But we didn't" laughed Stevos, putting a hand on Blaise's thigh beneath the table. Blaise glanced to his left with a subtle smile but didn't say anything, not that that was particularly unusual, Blaise rarely spoke unless he was in a small group of close friends.

"Excuse me," I looked over my shoulder, my expression growing cold when I realised it was the bushy haired girl from the train, the first year Gryffindor; Hermione Granger. A mudblood and an insufferable know it all, Draco and I were always just a few marks behind her and though neither of us would admit it, it was an endless cause of frustration. "You and Draco have already done your test for Study of Ancient Runes".

"We have"

"You're not allowed to take the first class until your third year", I raised an eyebrow at her accusing tone.

"That may be, but being us comes with certain advantages, Granger. Besides, coming from a respected wizarding family who care about our education, we have been tutored from a young age to understand various facets of academia that your sheltered mudblood mind could not possibly comprehend, we were already fluent in elder futhark before enrolling so it is only natural that we were entered into the exam".

"That's not fair!"

"It is incredibly fair, Granger. What I perceive as unfair, is the fact you thought it appropriate to interrupt my social time to whine about the fact that some people are more academically endowed".

"That being said, I am sure Lilith would be happy to tutor you when you both have a free period". I turned to glare at the imposing figure that had materialised behind us. "Is that so, _Tobias_?" I growled, I could not believe that he had dared to give my free time away, and to such a lost cause. To put the icing on the cake, he had used my middle name in front of everyone, including a Gryffindor, one that had faced off my godbrother at a midnight duel no less. Uncle Severus stiffened at the mention of his middle name, there was a glimmer of something in his onyx eyes, fear perhaps? No, that was ridiculous, it was probably anger, Uncle Severus never showed fear. In fact, I was pretty sure fear was an alien concept to the man.

"Now Miss Granger, it seems you have lost your way to your own house table. I know that Slytherin is the superior house, but it only accepts a certain calibre of wizard and witch, and the sorting hat has made it clear, that you do not possess the inherent abilities to dine amongst my snakes". Draco grinned as he watched her go, "Filthy mudblood" muttered Draco earning himself a rough clip round the ear from Uncle Severus, "Never use that word, Draco. You possess a much more sophisticated vocabulary. I must admit, it is learned behaviour from your elders, but it does not excuse it. I will stand for many things Draco, but _not. that. word_. It is my deepest regret that you think it acceptable to verbalise such awful language," He stooped down so his lips when inches from Draco's ear and continued in a vicious hiss, "if I ever hear that word from you again, it will be last thing you do!" With that, he rose to his full height and limped to the teachers table.

"Someone hit a nerve" observed a third year sat next Blaise.

"Did anyone else notice the limp?" I asked curiously, "It's been a long time since I've seen Uncle Severus come back with a mysterious injury" Stevos stepped on my foot under the table, with the clear intent to shut me up. I drew my foot away with an affronted glare, "All I'm saying is it isn't a brewing injury".

"Do not speak of things you know nothing of!", I saw the ghost of childhood memories dance across the face of my eldest godbrother. I dropped the subject with a polite inclination of my head, the memory of Uncle Severus apparating into the manor stairwell, supporting my crippled godfather, both removing their masks to reveal bloodied faces; their own blood, somebody else's, probably both. We were too naïve to understand then, stood at the top of the grand staircase, watching through the carved rods curiously. "Accio dittany" stated Uncle Severus, his voice emotionless but trembling with the exertion of the journey. The scream of my godmother as she ran down the stairs, two at a time, wearing nothing but an emerald green silk slip. The face of Lord Malfoy distorted with pain as he hissed and writhed on the floor, blind to the face of his wife, inches from his, begging for him talk to her. Stevos was two years older, I can only imagine what horrifying ghosts plagued his unconscious, things that we were too young to witness and by logic, too young to remember. There were some things no one could forget.

I knew the opinion of my god fathers on the subject but if I was honest with myself, I was glad the Dark Lord was dead, and I would have celebrated Potter's 'achievement' with the other brainless idiots if he had killed his parents first, and saved mine. But he didn't, did he? He was just an infant, he didn't do anything on purpose, it was an accident. But my parents were already dead, traitors apparently, stupid enough to defy the Dark Lord and spy for the likes of James and Lily Potter, their names will always be remembered, always revered, but what about Lord Orion Samael Rosier? Lady Asteria Belladonna Rosier nee Burke, who remembered them, who knew of their sacrifice. They were just death eaters, dead and gone, good riddance. I would never admit to hating Harry James Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived', 'The Chosen One', 'Dumbledore's Golden Boy', but _if,_ if I hated him, it was because he knew nothing of sacrifice, bravery, he was a victim of circumstance and for the rest of his life people would bow down to him for something he had no control of, he's just an arrogant idiot who makes the quidditch team when Draco, a far more competent flyer, lost house points. His parents will be immortalised and worshipped for their sacrifice and mine will be marred as death eaters forever, when the job they did, was far more important, and they did not go into hiding when it got difficult. If they were cowardly like the Potters, they might still be alive, but they weren't. Yes, they started out as death eaters but mudbloods are dangerous, did everyone just forget the witch trials? When the Dark Lord started going after magic folk, they did what was right. What did the marvellous Harry James Golden-Boy Potter do? Soil his nappies and drool, the same as I, the same as all of us. He thinks he is the only one to suffer, the only one tormented by flashbacks and the only one to visit the graves of people taken from us far too young. Well he's not! At least my parents died fighting for what they believed in, not running away and going in to hiding.

"Now, let the feast begin!" I jumped back as food materialised in front of me.

"Are you okay Rosier?" asked Pansy. I nodded slowly, ignoring her amused grin, rippling with misplaced anger. "Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm not the one who looks like a pug chewing wasps".

"Lady Rosier being rude, how unusual" she replied sarcastically, "Do you ever smile?" I glowered at her darkly, "I didn't think so. That's why you have no friends, and you have to follow your godbrothers around like a bad smell!". I went to stand but was pushed back into my seat by Stevos, "Now, now, let's not be hasty god sister. We wouldn't want to do anything rash now, would we?" Pansy glared at me and I glared back, you could cut the atmosphere with 'diffindo', the tension was palpable. "You are incredibly brave insulting me, Parkinson. Very brave or very stupid". I jutted my chin out, Draco nudged her roughly. "Apologies Lady Rosier, I forget myself".

"Indeed, you do. Next time remember your place, Parkinson"

"I said I forget _myself._ Not my place" she spat, Stevos tutted slowly, shaking his head disapprovingly, "Have you forgotten your manners so quickly Miss Parkinson? I sincerely hope not". I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop my laughter as Stevos emanated his father, for a thirteen-year-old, he was bordering on middle-aged. It was a product of his upbringing, it was often easy to forget Uncle Severus was thirty-one, Lucius was not much older, Draco and I were eleven – it was down to our fellow students lacking much in the way of elocution and vocabulary – the mudbloods I could understand, but it was really quite shocking, the level of language was so poor among wizarding families but I suppose the Weasley bloodtraitors had more children than they could afford (though if they had negative three children they would still be dirt poor) so they had no time for the subtleties of elocution, and I would assume that the other parents either did not care for their children or had no self-respect.

I ladled myself a pumpkin juice from a jack-o-lantern as Draco tore into a chicken drumstick, Pansy was still glaring at me as she chased a pumpkin pie around her plate. The Bloody Baron floated through the table followed by a procession of other ghosts, his face hung solemnly, his ghostly chains dragging along the floor. The table erupted with applause as they passed, I couldn't think of a more literal way to celebrate the dead. Finally, the last ghost passed our table and the Bloody Baron flew to the back of the line; the Grey Lady was now leading the procession as they approached the Ravenclaw table, the pace picking up as she danced quickly along the table, uncomfortable with the attention, desperate to get this over with so she could join the back of the line and the Fat Friar could become the centre of attention. As shy in life as she was in death.

Feeling an odd sense of empathy, I approached the Gryffindor table, earning myself a gasp of appalment as I cut through a ghost, offering a grimace of apology. "Potter" I said, calling the boy's attention. "What do you want?" he spat.

"Don't be so quick to jump to the wrong conclusion, just because I am Slytherin, does not mean I wish you any ill will" He stumbled over a halfhearted apology which I quickly dismissed, "I have heard you were raised by _muggles,"_ I couldn't help the distaste that coloured the word, "so I thought you may be somewhat unfamiliar which wizarding custom, though it is no doubt the intelligent Miss Granger may have informed you, I felt it was important to ensure you understood… Your parents are dead"

"Thanks for the reminder" he shot back with a dark expression,

"It is tonight that the veil is the thinnest between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead. Tonight, we remember them, tonight they are amongst us. Watching us, feeling what we feel, they can hear us. They might not be able to show us their presence or talk back… But they are here Potter, you can be sure of that". He was silent for a while, his eyes glistening slightly, "Thanks, uh – what is your name?"

"Lady Heredis Asteria Lilith Rosier", I stated kindly with a short curtsey, I could see the pain in his eyes, and I knew what I said had meant a lot to him. Evidently, the 'Chosen One' wasn't as invulnerable as he would have you think. "Thank you, L-"

"You may call me Heredis"

"Thank you Heredis, um – I just wanted to say, when you hexed Stevos Malfoy, and landed Draco in the infirmary… That was pretty cool"

"It was bloody brilliant if you ask me!" blurted the first year Weasley. I swallowed a laugh but offered a smile in its place, "Thank you for that assessment, I must say I regret the transgression"

"You are lucky you weren't expelled!" exclaimed Hermione, she always has something to say, doesn't she?

"Indeed, I am Miss Granger. I shall see you tomorrow to go over the basic runic alphabet, once you understand that, and numbers, we can go onto the names of each rune and what it symbolises away from translating texts. It's quite simple really, I'm sure you won't struggle with it, if you are as smart as they say you are". She grinned, and I turned on my heel, making my way back to the Slytherin table where my housemates were eyeing me suspiciously. Someone had to get Potter on side, and Draco wasn't going to do it, maybe he could take on Meredith Runcorn.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Draco as I returned to my seat,

"Nothi-", the doors were flung open and the trembling shrimp of a teacher; Professor Quirrell ran in, his hands raised weakly demanding attention, he stopped, his laboured breathing echoing in the large hall. "He's as temperamental as a horse, he probably saw a puddle" observed Blaise scathingly, contempt clear in his voice.

"You would be to if you had a run in with vampires or the like" protest another third year,

"Perhaps. But _he_ is _supposed_ to be our defence against the dark arts teacher. He's twitching, I bet he'll faint in a minute" he laughed. Dumbledore stood, his hands on his table, either side of his plate, as he craned towards the shivering wreck of a man, "Quirinus?"

"TROLL- in the dungeon! …Just thought you ought to know" he added, before fainting rather dramatically. Pupils were on their feet immediately, Draco had dropped his food and was screaming with most of the other students. I paled and looked around for guidance. "Prefects; escort your houses to their common rooms. You are to remain there until your head of house tell you otherwise!" Gemma Farley was the first prefect to compose herself at the Slytherin table, soon to be joined by the other five. They split into two groups of three, and after a sharp whistle caused the entirety of Slytherin house to clamp their hands over their ears and fall silent, looking to them for further orders, she spoke. "Two lines, boys in front of Septimius, Nash and Altair. Girls with me, Lyra and Carina." We assembled quickly, overly conscious of the fact the Gryffindors were already filing out of the hall.

"Septimius and I will take the head of the lines, Carina and Nash take the middle, Lyra and Altair will take the rear", Millicent Bullstrode giggled, and I shot her a scathing look, we were potentially about to _die_ , and she was laughing like a toddler. "Isn't our common room, exactly where the troll is" Meredith whispered over my shoulder. "The Hufflepuffs are going first, so we can sneak past whilst he's eating them" I assured her, trying not to let her know how much her revelation had scared me. I was a respected pureblood witch, we didn't get _scared._

"Wands out, follow me" came the call and we filed away, sticking as close as we could to the person in front of us. I felt Runcorn's hand on my robe and I looked around, realising everyone had their wands out and their other hand was clutching the robes of the person in front of them. I did the same without hesitation, glad I could do so in the veil of conformity. I looked over to Draco; he was pale faced, eyes wide and lips trembling slightly, he was walking in front of Stevos who had a hand on each of his youngers brother's shoulders, looking ahead, ready to strike on anything that could be deemed a threat, Blaise was behind him, his wand hand at the ready and his other hand wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, it seemed the introverted Italian was done with propriety. He was focusing on Stevos, not looking anywhere else, not caring if anyone saw.

I smiled as I noticed them, suddenly proud to have been raised a Malfoy; their money, their status, it didn't matter to me, I could have had all of that with my own family, but as I watched them inching forward, Stevos holding Draco together with fraternal protection, eyes darting around as he walked carefully on high alert, body rippling with readiness, Draco leaning back into him surreptitiously, occasionally looking behind him for a reassuring smile – that was why I was proud. Sanctimonia Vincet Semper, Purity Will Always Conquer, the purity of the heart, the importance of family will always conquer any external factor, Malfoy's always have a foot on each side, they are expert manipulators, political masterminds and as slippery as water; but when it comes to family, they will always stand together and conquer. The Rosier motto; Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam, if you cannot find the path, make one. That's is exactly what I intend to do, regardless of whether I had to carve that path on the flesh of my enemies.

There was a collective sigh of relief and Meredith released my robes. Lokking around in shock, I realised that we had reached the common room. I released Pansy's robes and flopped down on the nearest chair. "How in Merlin's name did a troll get into Hogwarts?! Father was right, that blithering old fool has lost his touch, he can't even keep a troll out!" I watched as Stevos was pacing in front of the fire, his face dark and brooding, on the way in he had picked up his walking stick from the coat stand and was accompanied by the click of it on the flagstone.


	8. Mudblood

"Will you please shut up" I snapped, the thick leather-bound book connected with his shoulder with a 'thwack', a dust cloud materialising on contact. He dusted himself off with an affronted smirk; "Touchy. It's not my fault the mudblood stood you up". I sighed, pausing with book halfway onto the shelf,  
"She did not stand me up Draco, she just happens to be running late", he raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "If you say so Heredis" he executed a low mocking bow, walking backwards for a few paces before turning on his heel, colliding with the Gryffindor, sending her pile of books everywhere. "Look where you're going Granger" he sneered, before jerking his head towards the door, summoning Crabbe and Goyle, both of which were eager to leave the library. I bent down to help her gather her books with a weak smile, "Don't worry about him, he's nice really"  
"He's a rude, obnoxious, prejudiced pig!". I raised an eyebrow, fixing her in an intense gaze, "he is also my god brother". Her expression faltered but she remained resolute in her severity, "That doesn't excuse his behaviour or change my opinion".

I stood up, leaving the books I had piled up on the floor, and took a seat on the closest available table. I traced my finger over the worn wood, a polished mahogany, flecked with the amber of chips and ancient graffiti. Granger dumped her collection of literature on the table with an unceremonious thud, flopping down into the seat opposite me with a strained smile. I tried to be courteous, but my expression remained wan and cold, I couldn't help but slouch against the rigid backrest of the chair, I could feel my eyes grow heavy and my gaze wander petulantly as if I had been called into the office; though, in my defence, I was here on my godfather's orders and not out of my own free will. A scripted, gold leaf title, emblazoned on the spine of a book caught my attention. I reached across the table with a sudden urgency, snatching it from the middle of Hermione's stack of books, sending the others crashing on to the table. "Secrets of Alchemy, by Nicholas Flamel"  
"Yes, why is it of interest to you?"

I glowered over the page, making it perfectly clear we weren't about to become best friends and discuss Witch's Weekly or mundane problems, "It's a subject of personal interest if you must know,"  
"I was just curious"  
"I am curious as to why you deem it acceptable to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong and pry in other people's business, Granger". She frowned at my abruptness, "What do you know about Nicholas Flamel?" I slammed the book down with an aggravated sigh, "Well considering I haven't managed to work my way through the forward without you interrupting me, not much. When I finish, I will leave a brief synopsis on your desk immediately, Professor" She glowered, her lips pursed as if she had just sucked a particularly bitter lemon, "I was going to read that!". I raised an eyebrow and flicked back to the cover and glanced across the stamped library check-out card, "I don't see your name here?"  
"I was going to check it out!"  
"What a shame, you'll have to wait"  
"That's not fair!"  
"Life is not fair Granger, the fact I am enduring your whining in my free time is not fair". I rolled my eyes as she huffed, _if looks could kill._

"I'll see if you can borrow my godfather's copy, he has a first edition written entirely in elder futhark. That was you can learn runes and desist from bothering me… if you don't mind, I think I'm going to my common room, away from the likes of you!", I hugged the newly acquired book to my chest and swung my satchel over my shoulder, heading towards Madame Pince's desk to check out the book. "I'll tell your godfather!" she blurted. I stopped mid-step and whirled back on myself, my robes floating in the updraft; "You can tell Professor Snape whatever you want Granger, it doesn't change the fact that I am checking out this book, you can't read runes and I am better than you in every conceivable way. I mean _seriously,_ look at yourself for once; stop picking at the faults of others and focus on your own. I don't know how they let the likes of you into Hogwarts, though Dumbledore is a quaffle short of a quidditch set these days; he probably let the troll in thinking it was you!" Her bottom lips began to quiver as she glared at me furiously. Neither of us looked away, and soon a tear rolled down her cheek; "And now you're crying!" I laughed incredulously; _"Pathetic"._

I marched out of the library victoriously with the book weighing down my satchel, not stupid enough to check out a book from the restricted section or in anyway associate myself or my name with anything that would land me in detention, or worse.

All eyes were on me as I entered the common room, the uncharacteristic broad smile I wore attracted suspicion. "Did you kill Granger?" asked Draco, moving the quaffle to balance on his hip, his mouth in an open smile as he panted. It appeared that either his natural charisma or his constant childish whining had drawn the majority of Slytherin house into a lively game of catch, leaving an armchair overturned in their wake. "Would I be so cold… I did make the mudblood cry though!" as I grinned, the smiling faces around me fell.  
"Oh, _please!_ You haven't turned into liberal blood-traitors, have you?!" I flopped down in a chair, throwing my satchel down lazily. I grinned, convinced I had walked into some kind of practical joke, taking a date from the bowl on the table and chewing it, eyeing my housemates with bemusement.  
"Um… god sister…" began Draco, he pulled the quaffle against his chest and clutched it like a safety blanket, his voice quiet and trembling.  
"Don't like you're going to piss your pants Draco!" I laughed, "I didn't kill the mudblood, relax. Do you honestly think I would risk Azkaban for a dirty muggle-born, especially one as worthless as Granger? My house elf has more class than her"  
I heard someone clear their throat and my face paled, my cocky expression turning to one of terror as I spun in my chair to meet the familiar eyes of the man stood behind me, his arms folded over his chest. "Uncle Severus, I-"His onyx eyes burned with rage and the defence died on my tongue. Usually I would have been embarrassed to have addressed him so informally in front of the hoards of other students watching, but my pride and sense of propriety had been replaced with fear. He beckoned me with a nod towards the door and I got up stiffly, walking out with my eyes set straight ahead, determined to hold myself together until I was out of sight.

My shoulders slumped as the wall slid closed behind us, but my relief was short-lived as I spun round to face my godfather with a whimper. I rubbed my backside silently, shooting him an accusing look. "What did I tell you would happen?" he snapped harshly.  
"Nothing, you spoke to Draco!" I bit back, unshed tears burning in my eyes.  
"And you believe yourself an exception to the rules?"  
"Do you?! If you did not tell me not to do something and it would usually be acceptable behaviour, then how am I supposed to know not to do it!"  
"Watch your tone child!"  
"Watch _your_ tone! Isn't this a bit rich coming from a death eater!" I yelled angrily, stamping my foot childishly. I knew I looked ridiculous, of course I did, but this was ridiculously unfair. I snarled and pulled away as Uncle Severus grabbed the material of my robes above my shoulder roughly, dragging my down the corridor towards his office. "Get off of me, you filthy blood traitor! I won't stand for this!"  
"You are not in a position to be making demands, Lady Rosier. I suggest you bear that in mind if you want to live through this". I screeched in protest before slumping my shoulders in defeat, letting myself be dragged through the halls at an inhumanly swift pace, glaring in response to the hushed chatter of the portraits who were resident in the dungeons.

"Weasley, did I tell you to start collecting ingredients?!" growled Uncle Severus, slipping easily into the role of potions master as we entered the lab. I turned scarlet as I realised he was in the middle of teaching a class. He shoved me forward roughly, letting go of my robes in the process. I met the eyes of Stevos, who raised a questioning eyebrow but seemed otherwise unfazed by the situation. I sent him a pleading look but either he had either somehow not noticed or was choosing to ignore me, turning his attention back to the pristine special edition text book that lay open on his desk.  
"God brother, will you _look at me"!_ I growled, as I was jerked back roughly by our godfather.  
"Get ready to practise those shield charms ladies and gents!" guffawed one of the twins, "Each man for themselves" added the other.  
"Shut up, both of you!" snapped Uncle Severus, jerking his head towards the door to his office. "Where do you think you are going, Lady Rosier?!" I looked up dumbly as my hand hesitated on the door handle. "Corner". My jaw dropped in disbelief as I looked between my god father, the corner and the door next to it. For the first time in my life, I was lost for words. "Get a move on, I have a lesson to teach!". I walked backwards into the corner slowly, still eyeing my godfather with shock and appalment. He raised his arm and twirled his index finger, indicating for me to turn around to face the wall. I sent a desperate look in my godbrother's direction, he was blushing slightly, clearly embarrassed by my display. He directed his eyes to the corner pointedly and I set my chin stubbornly but spun on my heel, to face the corner with a huff. "Fascist" I muttered to myself, earning a stifled laugh from a nearby desk.

"As I was saying, this is a very complex potion. If it were to go wrong, _which I expect it will_ , the consequences will be disastrous… and I mean physically scarring… not just by my hands if you make a mess in my classroom. This means I require _all_ of you to. Pay. Attention. Yes, that includes _you;_ Mister Jordan. Undoubtedly all _, bar a select few_ , will fail, but if you follow _my_ instruction. _Not_ the steps in your books, so. pay. Attention. And. Take. Notes. We will get through the next two hours without any fatalities, I cannot even begin to stress the importance of not killing yourselves or your classmates. Quite frankly, I do not care to do the paperwork, regardless of how much pleasure it would bring me to watch your parents cry over you deceased idiot corpses. And if you survive… I will kill you myself. Am I clear?" There was a murmur of 'Yes, sir's and I groaned inwardly, already the muscles in my legs were burning and I was shifting my weight from leg to leg with as much subtlety as I could manage. The monotonous grey of the castle brickwork swum before my eyes in all the blurry detail of a boredom induced hallucination.

I could hear tutting coming from the direction of the portrait of Lord Abraxas Malfoy, and I narrowed my eyes at the in-descript brick before me, hoping it was just a visitor and not the usual occupant of the gilded frame. "Is this how you thank my son for his hospitality? By embarrassing him in front of the entire staff and student body of a well-regarded institution?"  
"I am being penalised for using the term 'mudblood'. I am a political prisoner." I whispered, irritation clouding my voice.  
"If you had shown a little more decorum I would extend my sympathies. However, it seems, the gentle nature of my son, has done little to curb your penchant for dramatics".  
" _Gentle nature"_ I scoffed  
"I would never have tolerated your disgraceful behaviour"  
"Well unfortunately for you, your reign of tyranny ended when you snuffed it!" With a sniff of affront, it was silent in the corner once again. I would never admit it, but Abraxas was better than silence, not just because it would mean that he wasn't running back to Malfoy Manor to inform his son of my 'treachery', _anything_ was better than silence. Even that vicious old goat.


	9. Nott so Subtle

It was nearing the end of the lesson, as Uncle Severus insisted on reminding his third-year class as every minute ticked by, and I couldn't help but take a small comfort in the fact that soon the pungent odour of brewing would dissipate from hanging thickly in the air, and I could breath once again. I imagined my sentiment was echoed by the class who despite being wholeheartedly absorbed in their work and the smell that accompanied it, had collectively held their breath from the moment they stepped into the room; Uncle Severus seemed to have that effect on people. I raised my eyebrow, noticing that there had not been a condescending countdown of time for a while, and strained my ears for the reason, not daring to look round. I knew my godfather well, and he wouldn't miss an opportunity to terrify his students or remind them they were running out of time to perfect their potions and escape his wrath. There were only three people in the room who wouldn't lose any sleep dreading their next potions class:

Stevos, having the potion's master as a godparent came with certain advantages, he wouldn't turn a blind eye to mediocre work or sloppy practise, but he would spend every hour the gods gave him making sure his godchildren had perfected the precise art of potion brewery and preparation over the holidays, and would make sure they had the opportunity to brew the potion before he taught it in class.

The other two, would come as a surprise to most, the Weasley twins, Fred and George (or George and Fred, I couldn't tell), were exceptionally competent in the area. Uncle Severus would never admit it of course, and he enjoyed docking marks for their behaviour, they often finished exceptionally early and would grow distracted and seek ways to amuse themselves, often at the peril of others. One time he caught them experimenting in the lab during a lesson, the idiots had no idea what they were playing with and had the general attitude of putting things haphazardly into the cauldron, mixing it around a bit with the occasional swish of a wand and seeing whether it killed everyone or not. As idiotic as they are, one couldn't deny that they possessed an innate ability for potions, as natural and well developed as their penchant for mischief. Personally, I would offer them extra lessons in proper lab safety, chemical reactions and advanced potion making to hone and develop the craft that came so easily to them, but I didn't have the authority to make the decision as I wasn't Uncle Severus… no one would ever be quite like Uncle Severus.

"Abraxas get the hell out of my classroom before I find a recipe for paint thinner!" came a snarled retort, making it clear what, or rather whom, had been occupying my godfather. "Your. Time. Is. UP… if you haven't bottled your concoctions, feel free to throw them away and leave, you will not receive a grade!" I raised my eyebrow and felt a pang of sympathy for the students who were muttering angrily under their breath, especially considering that they had at least ten minutes left by my count. "That's not fair!" protested a voice;

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but _life_ is not fair! That being said; you have failed to finish your potion on time, failed to dispose of it, failed to leave my classroom and failed to remain silent, a rule that I would have hoped you would be familiar with after three years. You are clearly incompetent as well as flagrantly disobedient and incapable of following or understanding instructions!"

"But professor, I-", the voice fell silent and I knew full well my godfather had put up a hand and offered a murderous look to silence the pupil, I didn't need to look around to know that.

"Are you set on losing 50 house points? Or are you an idiot?"

There was a confused stutter before a reply, "I am an idiot, sir"

"No, you are simply lazy and insolent. I shall tolerate neither in my class, and I do not accept excuses for mediocrity. 100 points from Gryffindor". A collective groan rippled throughout the dungeon, "If anyone has any complaints, I suggest you direct them towards Mister Kenneth Towler, it might remind him to hold his tongue next time!"

There was a sigh and the sound of a school bag being dragged across the flagstone, disheartenment echoing in the sluggish footsteps of the one who carried it. "You are all dismissed, I can assess and grade this mess without you all gawping at me".

There was a hubbub of scraping stools, falling footsteps and less than cheery chatter, quickly peaking before slowly dissipating into silence. I felt the air ripple behind me which paired with the warm scent of cologne alerted me to the presence of my godfather. The hair on the back of my neck stood up on end and I instinctively straightened, bracing myself for hand on the scruff of my neck or a swat to my backside. Neither came. "Lilith"

"Uncle Severus"

"You may remove yourself from the corner". I turned around slowly and curtseyed low, "Thank you"

"you may rise" I did as I had been instructed before slowly following the intimidating figure as he approached his desk, measuring my breathing in an attempt to appear mature and dignified. He spun suddenly, and I recoiled, cursing myself under my breath for showing such childish weakness. He leant against his desk and folded his arms over his chest with a sigh.

"What am I going to do with you?" Two hours ago, I'm sure I would have had one-hundred-and-one clever retorts, but it seemed like an eternity ago that I had been dragged, spitting feathers, into the corner. "You are much more qualified to make that assessment. Self-preservation urges me to request that you let me off with a stern look and a warning" I smirked, not disrespectfully you understand, I was simply attempting to ease the tension with some good-natured humour. "Unfortunately, it seems Lucius has pulled rank and insists you are to go unpunished". I couldn't help the shocked expression that took a hold of my face immediately, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. "However, I do not need to remind you that I am _also_ your godfather. As well as your teacher and head of house"

"You are a man of many talents" I replied, trying not to laugh at my own wit – two hours staring at a wall can do funny things to a person.

"So, it seems I must compromise. You shall serve a detention with me at a later date when it is convenient for me, writing a _lengthy_ essay, the content of which shall be divulged to you at the time…I feel it must be noted however, that I am not satisfied with this outcome, so I should caution you. Not. To. Test. My. Patience… before then".

"Yes, Uncle Severus" he raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Uncle Severus, sir". He nodded, seemingly appeased by my subordination. He tucked his hand under my chin and planted a brief kiss on my hair before busying himself across the room, an unthinkably public display of affection if you were familiar with my godfather and his reserved introverted nature.

"Oh, and Lilith?"

"Yes, Uncle Severus?"

"Get the hell out of my classroom before I transfigure you into a brick wall… it seems however, that I'd make a greater impression if I spent my time lecturing one" I laughed to myself and left, shutting the door on my way out. Honestly, there were times that I couldn't understand how the man had forged such a deep friendship with my parents or Lord Malfoy. Uncle Severus was the silent type and anything he did say seemed to be to either intimidate or humiliate, there were the occasionally gems of wisdom, backhanded compliment, wavering endearment and the rare joke that was so out of character you couldn't laugh for the shock. Yes, he was a good man at heart, and fiercely loyal to those he held dear, but one could only speculate to how much the young Lord Malfoy and Lord Rosier had to withstand before any hint of such hidden temperament became apparent. I don't remember my father with any detail, more like looking at the indistinct reflection of someone through the clouded fingerprint smeared pane of a Three Broomsticks' glass. No, I had no recollection of his nature, but I knew with utmost certainty that Lord Malfoy did not tolerate fools lightly. Uncle Severus was no fool, but he carried with him an aura of arrogance and silent superiority as he stalked these ancient halls, such behaviour I can only imagine would be met with great indignation by my godfather, back then as it would be now.

I sighed as my reverie concluded with a haunting thought; the war had changed people in many ways. Lucius would always insist on checking the locks and wards of the manor himself, every window would be meticulously scrutinized, not trusting the safety of his family to a lowly servant-class creature like a house elf. If he was alone in his study, his corporal patronus, a peacock, would strut around the room with the intense, measured gate of a foot soldier.

Aunty Cissy came over faint at the sight of blood, escalating to a state of hysteria if it was unexpected. If Lucius was ever late home she would become distraught and near inconsolable, god forbid Stevos or Draco ever wandered off in Diagon Alley, to avoid a scene she never escorted us out alone, she was either on the arm of her husband or at home watching the clock for him to return with the younger members of her household. She never looked at the sky either, I don't know why but she couldn't bear to see the stars. I have never known someone look so aggrieved in the presence of such humbling beauty, I wanted to ask once, but Lucius ensured I never brought it up again before I had even finished verbalising the question.

Everyone had been affected in some way; my paternal grandparents took their own lives after my father was murdered and his twin brother, Evan, killed as he was dragged to Azkaban. My maternal great-uncle is said to be alive, if you can call it that, the last Burke is nothing more than a hermit, silently shuddering in the dark soiled corners of the once beautiful townhouse. Borgin still runs the shop but he never had anything other than a pained smile and a shake of the head when Lucius asked if my great-uncle had made any improvement and so he stopped asking, the silence confirmed enough.

Eventually you learn not to ask questions, the flash of pain you can see in the eyes of even the severest acquaintance before you are pulled up on your behaviour is punishment enough. I had always presumed that Uncle Severus had always been the silent pessimistic type, the kind of guy you would barely raise an eyebrow if he drowned a puppy or saved one from the same fate. The man was a walking enigma and the thought that, perhaps, he had once been an animated person; one who would smile without grimacing, who would crack a joke without immediately withdrawing into a sullen silence, a man who was unafraid to feel… that was a reality that was too painful to contemplate.

"God sister" leered Draco, his expression of disgust a world away from the cheerful disposition he had held in the common room but a few hours ago. It had been said that I had that affect on people.

"Hmm?" I really could not deal with the youngest Malfoy right now, especially if he insisted on acting most unpredictably and in what one could only describe as, like a complete and utter ass-hat.

"Stevos tells me you've embarrassed yourself by throwing one of your fits again. In his potions class no less!"

"Stevos says a lot of things that are of no interest to me" I replied flatly, stopping to lean against the wall and inspect my nails, deeming them worthier of my attention than my god brother. He shoved me in the shoulder and made down the corridor, "See you at quidditch game tomorrow, if you don't find yourself in the Gryffindor stands"

"I HAD T-!" I shut my mouth, there was no point in arguing with Draco if he was being like this, the only thing that would cure him of one of his stubborn moods was time, or alternatively a chat with his father or god father. I watched him saunter away, his confident swagger contrasting with the ungainly gait of Vincent and Gregory, the boy blunders, who trailed behind him. He should count himself lucky that I wasn't one to spend my time telling tales, he had thrown me under the bus on several occasions, but my pride was more important that his egotistical verbal diarrhoea. I imagine using my fist in place of Imodium… a girl could dream.

I fought the urge to climb the run to the black lake and hide, instead leaning into the stone wall, "The Blood of Salazar". The wall slid open with a prolonged heaving groan and I stepped into the common room. "He's in his chambers" called Pansy from where she sat, dwarfed by a Queen Anne chair, her leg swinging habitually and her eyes never leaving the page of another overproduced overread gossip magazine. I would have asked how she knew who I was looking for, I could have been doing anything else, but news travelled quickly on the snakevine and there was no doubting that she knew about earlier, and Merlin, did she want me to know it. "Why are you always here, Parkinson, can't you chase your tail somewhere else?!" The pug-faced girl looked up at me and smiled in response. She watched in silence as I glared, before eventually making my way to the stairs towards the dorms.

I climbed halfway to the top and took the side passage to Stevos's door, as closed and imposing as usual. I knocked once, hoping he wasn't in. I groaned internally as the door opened on its own accord. "You seriously need to get out more" I observed. "You are the last person I would ask for social advice Heredis. Now compose yourself, we have company" I followed his hand as he gestured, to see a fellow first year sat cross-legged by the fire. The wiry boy flashed me a gregarious grin, contrasting with his thick coffee tresses that lined his sallow, drawn face. I offered a courtesy, "Master Nott", not waiting to be asked to rise before continuing, "You wished to see me, god brother?"

"I've seen plenty of you for today" he continued, watching the younger boy with a curious expression.

"I thought-"

"Don't give yourself a headache, god sister"

"Stevos!"

"Heredis!"

I growled, eliciting a quiet laugh from Theodore, who seemed to be in a world of his own, watching the fire pop and crackle with childlike fascination, tearing his attention from his heavily annotated potions textbook that lay limply on his knee. My brows knitted together as I turned to face Stevos, his lips were pulled at the corners slightly.

"Pray tell me, why is he here?!"

"I do commune with first years other than yourself and Draco, if anything he has more right to be here than you; having been both invited and a friend by my own imitative rather than almost a decade of forced interaction. Besides, he has a mind that is wise beyond his years"

"It didn't stop him wetting the bed last week though, did it?"

"Don't talk of people as if they are not present."

"If you had watched your mother die and wet the bed on the anniversary as you suffered a graphic flashback and sleep paralysis then you may pass judgement on me, Lady Rosier. Though it is little but a malicious rumour as I refuse to follow the crowd and bow down to the likes of Master Malfoy".

"Chose your words carefully Nott. This is the wrong place to be making accusations"

"I woke him up sleep talking, and he attempted to rouse me. Once he had brought me back to consciousness and decided I was in fact, not dying. He realised he had awoken the rest of the dormitory with his pathetic squealing… a quick 'Augamenti' and he's whipping back the curtains and laughing at me for wetting the bed". I frowned at the boy, his hazel eyes were earnest, and his body language was relaxed, he was telling the truth. If I was honest, it did sound like Draco, always more than willing to throw anyone to the wolves to save his own skin.

"It's true" confirmed Stevos holding up a small vial of veritaserum before stowing it back in the inside pocket of his waistcoat.

"If you've stolen that from Uncle Severus's store!"

"Calm yourself. I put up the money for ingredients, the Weasley twins can somehow manage to get down to Hogsmeade easy enough, and then Theo here, possesses a natural ability when it comes to potioneering".

"So, you're running an illicit potions racket"

"I am simply a product of environment, an opportunist harnessing the skills of those around him to grow his potions collection"

"Purely for academic purposes you understand" added Nott with a lopsided grin.

"I am sure… now, I must go. I have, uh-, business to attend to" I managed, catching the glint in Stevos's eye, the same telling sparkle that had previously only surfaced around Blaise.

Theo nodded, "Lady Rosier"

"Master Nott, Lord Malfoy"


	10. Quidditch and Quarrels

I followed behind Stevos, Theodore and Blaise as they made their way to the Slytherin stands, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle could be heard guffawing behind me. I rolled my eyes as Draco made a particularly harsh critique of Potter's flying skills which we all knew were nothing to be sniffed at. My godbrother was the jealous type; always in the shadow of his father, of Stevos and now the legendary Harry James Potter. Since I had come into the household towards the end of the war he couldn't even seek comfort in being the youngest and the attention that came with it, something that was still a sore topic for him, not that he would admit to it. He would never be as recognisable as his father who was feared and respected in equal measure, nor would he be the refined and political minded Stevos, groomed by his father to fill his shoes, gushed over by his mother who wished to enjoy every second of childhood she could cling onto before Stevos was entirely polluted by the world. Draco wasn't so much a prodigy as the prodigal son; wasteful, sour and arrogant. This year was supposed to be his time to shine, his big debut, his moment to break from the shadow of his elders and prove his worth. Unfortunately for him, he was in the same year as Saint Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived', our saviour and the chosen one, and if you thought for one minute that Draco would understand why he wasn't the one in the spotlight, you would be wrong. Draco was a Malfoy and he wasn't used to not getting his own way. That being said, it was unheard of for a first year to even entertain the thought of joining the quidditch team let alone being scouted and handpicked by his head of house; there was a high likelihood of him being knocked off his broom straight into the infirmary within five seconds of the first whistle. Opinion was divided but it seemed my own house had gone for brawn as opposed to speed or ability and my galleons were resting on a Gryffindor win, something I intend on keeping close to my chest.

As soon as we had reached the top of the stairs Draco shoved past me and ran to the front of the barrier, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, sending me into the looming figure of Blaise Zabini. The Italian turned and eyed me silently with cold disdain, I had always known Blaise was tall, but it was not until this moment I had realised how truly imposing he could be. "Apologies Blaise" I managed with a polite smile, smoothing down my robes as I regained my footing. He said nothing but eventually turned his back to me when Stevos laid a hand on his shoulder, signally him to step down from the confrontation, fully aware of the effect a stony-faced glare would have on me, a personal favourite of his father and my godfather. "Watch where you're going" hissed the eldest Malfoy accusingly before turning back to face the pitch. Swallowing a barrage of choice insults I turned dejectedly and found a seat between Pansy and Meredith who continued their conversation over my head.

I drowned out the authorative bark of Madame Hooch who seemed more interested in giving Slytherin a lecture than actually setting-up game play and I was alerted to the start of the match by the players zipping into the air and finding their positions. The whistle was blown as the quaffle was released, immediately finding itself in possession of Angelina Johnson who barely made it out of the start position before Marcus Flint was hurtling towards her at break-neck speed, before colliding into her with a shoulder heavy body slam, Johnson had flung the quaffle behind her with a rather unladylike throw, similar to someone bailing water from a sinking boat. Fellow Gryffindor seeker Alicia Spinnet rocketed from beneath the slow-motion car crash and snatched the quaffle from the air and from the waiting hands of our chaser, Adrian Pucey. Spinnet dropped backdown, twisting over her right shoulder to spiral and drop in the air just as Flint crashed into Johnson who spun on her broom and hit the unsuspecting Pucey in the face with the bristle-end of her mount. Pucey was bleeding from the nose and mouth, clearly hit harder than it looked, but he wiped his face with his elbow, smearing the crimson over his face like ineffective car window wipers before spitting a mouthful of blood into the face of his assailant. Angelina lost her balance and wiped her red spittle covered face with her sleeve, trying to regain her vision– if only Pucey was that accurate when it came to the quaffle.

Pucey was on Spinnet, shoulder to shoulder, more grappling than marking her, stuck in a mid-air battle, leaning their weight against each other. Pucey lost Spinnet as she leant forward and accelerated with the quaffle secured under her arm. Pucey went overhead and dropped in front of her forcing Spinnet to stop and slamming her against the Hufflepuff tower causing an uproar in the stands, Spinnet was sliding down the banners but Pucey was on the wrong side of the chaser as she threw the quaffle at her teammate. Johnson was still rubbing her eyes and Slytherin Captain Flint rocketed past Angelina, pushing her away with pure unbridled speed and he dropped under his broom to catch the quaffle. The stand erupted with cheers and I suspect there was a few shouts from the other stands as you couldn't deny the expertly pulled off move. Flint swung one arm up to his broom and pulled himself upright with a grin, quaffle still in hand, still zooming ahead. Flint was at the rings now and went for a strong over arm assault. Blocked by Wood, Gryffindor cheered, Oliver Wood smirked at Flint who mouthed something stolen by the wind, but I imagine it wasn't anything that one would hear in polite conversation.

Wood threw out the quaffle, past the still immobile seekers, it whistled into empty space and was claimed by Katie Bell, back with a vengeance. She turned and soared along the ringside looking for an opening, she darts across the diagonal towards the Slytherin keeper and the rings, THWACK, out of nowhere she gets a bludger to the lower back. She bends over double and drops the quaffle, it's out of her hand for a millisecond before it is the hands of Pucey, Pucey loops over himself and makes his way to score, he's barely out of the gate when a Gryffindor beater sends a quaffle into his broom, suspiciously close to his crotch, Fred and George knock clubs and whoop before circling away from each other. Angelina Johnson has the quaffle again and makes it along the diagonal to the rings, the field is open as everyone had placed themselves one step ahead of Pucey. Our beater sends a quaffle straight at her, but she leans hard and loops over herself at the last minute, Slytherin keeper Bletchley dives for it but misses by a fraction of an inch, 0-10 to Gryffindor. Meanwhile the bludger hits Pucey in the knee, it looks painful, but is sent back across the pitch by a quick-thinking Flint who bats it back with the end of his broom, unobstructed it collides with the Slytherin beater and Flint laughs, it didn't look like an error but more like poor captaining.

The bludger has been hit back, it's heading straight to the golden boy who is too absorbed with scanning the air for the snitch to notice, last minute blocked by one of the Weasley twins and whacked across the pitch to Flint where it bounces off his shoulder. Flint is glaring and the aforementioned Weasley pats Harry on the back before returning to the carnage. Pucey has the quaffle again, he skirts to the side suddenly and a bludger whistles past his head. It ricochets off a club wielded by a Weasley with a fierce backhand, it comes hurtling below Pucey at a diagonal, but he must of sensed it as he twists and loop-de-loops and so the bludger rockets into the sky. That's going to hurt on the way back down. Everyone freezes, and I scan the field frantically looking for the distraction, Potter and Higgs are neck after the snitch, hurtling downwards. Potter gets a head width, then an arm ahead, he nearly has the elusive golden ball, his fingers graze the snitch, but Flint comes out of nowhere and rams into the skeleton of a boy, sending Potter across the pitch as if he was hit by a demolition ball. Slytherin laughs until Madame Hooch announces a foul and awards Gryffindor a penalty. Alicia Spinnet has the quaffle, with no competition she sails past the grimacing Slytherins and scores. 20-0 Gryffindor.

Game play resumes as Bletchley throws in the quaffle, chaos ensues, and the nearly-successful Gryffindor seeker blocks a bludger to the head. He loses his balance and grips with his hands and knees but doesn't steady the broom. I can't help but smirk at the pathetic loss of control, I bet Draco is having a field day. Harry zigzags across the pitch and nearly careers into Flint who dodges and takes possession of the quaffle. He's closing in on the rings now and Wood is flitting from side to side sizing up Flint. Weasley sends a bludger at Flint and it hits him square in the face, the force knocks Flint back, but he turns it into a skilful loop-de-loop and scores. Flint is gushing blood from his nose which just adds to the maniacal effect of his smile as he fist-pumps the air in triumph. 20-10 Gryffindor.

Wood throws out the quaffle which goes to Pucey and back to Flint, the Gryffindor team seems to be congregating at one end of the pitch, clearly overly-assured by a ten-point lead. Flint sails unobstructed through the air and scores. Wood doesn't make a dive as he's looking at the commotion. Slytherin and Gryffindor are drawn with 20 points each. I direct my attention to the all-Gryffindor skirmish and see Potter still struggling with his broom which seems to be bucking him side to side. The redheaded beaters are to one side trying to pull him off the wild broncoing broom, onto their barely safer clean sweep models. A ding from the scorekeeper announces another goal. 20-30 Slytherin. And another, nearly immediately afterwards, 20-40 Slytherin. The well-intentioned Weasley twins seem to be doing more damage than good as they are pulling Potter from his centre of gravity. The broom continues to leap and jerk. _Ding_ , 20-50 Slytherin. It jerks again, more violently, the broom goes one way and the boy wonder goes the other, he's now dangling 90 feet in the air holding onto his careering broom with one feeble-wristed hand. There is a collective gasp from the crowds and tensions are high. I had only ever been to important matches in the minister's box, so I hadn't seen any novice quidditch players before, but I had never seen a broom behave like this. _Ding_ 20-60 Slytherin.

"Fire, Fire!" I launch out of my seat and crane to see the source of the commotion. In the teachers stand Quirrell is shrieking like a woman and flapping his arms around before dropping to the floor with a signature faint. Uncle Severus is stamping at his cloak with a face like thunder trying to extinguish the flames. _Blue magical flames._ My eyes attention is diverted as the crowd gasps, Harry is back on his broom and hurtling to the ground, landing in an unceremonious heap, sending up a dust cloud. Everybody is on their feet and McGonagall is pushing through the teacher stand, including past a still smouldering Snape, to get to the stairs. "He's up. Potter's stood up" Pansy and Meredith and staring at me, desperate for the news but too lazy to stand up and see for themselves. "He's – I think he's going to be sick!"

"Ew"

"Shut up!" I snap frustrated, not looking away from the first year Gryffindor. I grimace as he heaves, hand clasps to his mouth. Then he holds out his hand, he's holding something. There's something glinting, something golden.

"Merlin's beard, you can't be serious?!"

"What?!" Pansy barks, pushing through me to stand. I shove her back down by her shoulder.

"No. that's imposs- how did h- I can't believe it"

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Lee Jordon roars into the microphone and the Gryffindor stand erupts in the cheers. 170-60 Gryffindor wins.

"Beginners luck" admonishes Stevos as Theo groans, his hands over his face as he half sinks to his knees dramatically, before being pulled up roughly by the collar by a silent Blaise.

"That can't be allowed, he didn't catch the snitch, he choked on it!" whined Theo, earning amused grins from the surrounding housemates. I approached the trio with renewed confidence as Theo seemed to have claimed the title of 'annoying first year embarrassment'. "Uncle Severus was on fire" I noted flatly, it earned a nod of acknowledgement from Stevos and Blaise. "Blue bell flames if I am not mistaken". My god brother looked deep in thought for a second, gazing off into the distance, calm amidst the chaos, "Hmm, I was too busy watching Quirrell have a panic attack to notice the particular variety of flames… it doesn't surprise me, he's not exactly anyone's favourite professor. If it wasn't for knowing Draco and yourself were in the stands with me, I would have suspected one of you had been behind it" he grinned mischievously, presumably imagining himself setting fire to his godfather's signature cloak. "We should probably make our way back to the common room before we get stuck on the stairs for the rest of the day"

"Indeed" remarked Blaise, fulfilling his daily quota for public speaking.

"Draco!" called Stevos brightly beckoning him over, much to his brother's displeasure. Draco frowned slightly but weaved his way towards us without objection, conditioned to obedience to a fault when in public settings such as quidditch matches. Stevos placed himself with Blaise on his right and Theo to his left, Draco filed in behind them and offered me his arm grudgingly. "Adorable" I mocked, and he shoved me in the ribs with his already bent elbow. "ow!", Stevos looked over his shoulder accusingly, Draco coughed straightening before inclining his head to me, I placed my hand over his bicep delicately before nodding in faux thanks. We looked forward together, we had seemingly appeased the Honorary Lord Malfoy as he looked ahead and began the slow procession back to the castle, revelling in the simultaneously surreptitious and ostentatious show of wealth and power as the crowds parted for him respectfully.

"I cannot believe you nearly caused a scene!" hissed Draco under his breath.

"Me! You attacked me, god brother"

He let out a snort of derision, "I was provoked; besides it was not I who brought it to the attention of our superior"

" _Stevos,_ really?! You never seemed one to advocate fraternal respect".

"You have never been one to acknowledge respectful conduct"

I raised my eyebrows abashed, "oh, really?!"

" _really"_

I glared at my god brother dangerously, "You are entitled to your opinion Master Malfoy, _esquire_ "

"I am not so easily beguiled by titles god sister, you are a Lady by law, but not in execution"

"Do not tempt me with executions Draco, I must admit that I am of a rather suggestible disposition"

"Then may I suggest you shut up" Draco smirked at the reprimand, upon entry to the stairways beneath the stands our hushed whispers had become perfectly audible, amplified by the acoustics of the hollow, high-ceilinged, wooden corridor.

"You may suggest" I replied casually, earning a grin from Draco.

"The fault is mine brother, I am as you would say a –"

"insufferable clown?" I suggested with a lopsided grin.

"Do not make me come back there" warned Stevos, his voice lacking any genuine threat.

"Hmm, I always imagined you more as a receiver rather than a giver… Blaise?" retorted Draco. We were too focused on sharing grins and stifling our laughter that we were knocked backwards when Stevos and his companions came to an abrupt halt.

"It is not so funny now, is it?" growled Stevos as he stood over us, his face white with rage.

"You really shouldn't end those types of sentences with questions god brother" I laughed weakly.

"It. Was. Rhetorical." Draco and I shared a nervous look, our expressions equally timid despite our previous jocular temperament.

"Now for the love of all that is sacred, get to your feet and walk back to the castle with some decorum!" It was hard to tell if it was an order or a plea, but we helped each other to our feet quietly.

" _touchy_ " mouthed Draco with raised eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and shot Draco a warning look, "Leave him alone, your father holds him accountable."

Draco sighed but said nothing else on the topic. It had been a long day and regardless of how easy it was to wind up Stevos, we didn't really do it intentionally, it was more of a test to see whether he would revert to his previous demeanour of boyish mischief. He held onto his quick wit and there was the occasional glint in his eyes but now his plans to deviate from the rules seemed more planned and meaningful; his current venture as a black-market apothecarist for example. Before it was foolish impulsiveness, needless recklessness and the innate inability to heed warnings, to ward off boredom, just for the sake of it, for the exhilarating lack of reason. Lucius always told him that a fish rots from the head down and that remains true for all institutions, even in the childish comradery of mischief. Without our most acclaimed troublemaker it was becoming all too hard to stick together, all too hard to enjoy being young. Although, with Lucius Malfoy breathing down your neck I imagine it was becoming far too hard to enjoy being anything other than what he wanted you to be.

He wasn't lost though, it wasn't his time to turn his back on youth, not just yet. The more he tried to deny it and the more his father tightened the tailoring of the façade he wore, the more stress was put on the seams and it would become apparent soon enough that you cannot internalize mischief. Not when it came to Stevos anyway.


	11. A long walk

As soon as we neared the castle and were sufficiently away from other pupils Theodore launched into an animated recount of the game; the boy was almost jumping up and down with passion and excitement, fist pumping in leui of hand gestures. "We were all there Theodore, we know what happened" came the cold, impassioned response of Blaise Zabini. Next to me, I heard Draco sigh, he was about to launch into the conversation himself. "Why do you have to be such a buzz kill" asked Stevos. Blaise came to a sudden stop and whirled on Stevos, shoulders squared; "Like you would humour that from anyone else. Why do you always side with Nott?!"

"I don't always side with Theo, I just don't think it's fair to discredit his excitement"

"Oh, so it's _Theo_ now, is it?" Stevos took and measured breath and held Blaise in an intense stare, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean amore mio?" the italian term of endearment dripped with sarcasm and I put my arm infront of Draco and took a step back warily, drawing him with me to a safe distance.

"I see the way you look at him Stevos, that, that _bambino maledetto del ragazzo_ "

" _boy child?_ That's pretty rich coming from you"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I think he means you're very petulant and moody" offered Theo, his eyes widening when he realised that he had spoken outloud. Blaise circled the first year intimidatingly, his shoulders were squared and he looked down his nose at the boy fiercly, his gait slow and measured.

"And now you speak for il mio cuore e l'anima?" Theo said nothing other than offering a shaking breath. "Well do you, boy?!" Blaise was shouting now, anger rippling through his body like the waves that come before a tsunami.

Stevos took a quiet step forward and laid a gentle hand on Blaise's tense shoulder, "Leave it amore mio".

Blaise prickled as my god brother spoke gently yet assertively into his ear, his shoulders rose and fell rapidly as he fought with his anger. He turned to face Stevos, his face neutral and inches apart from Stevos who didn't react. He moved his hand to cradle Blaise's cheek, gently grazing his thumb over the italians resolute face, his Malfoy signet ring glinting in the sun. "Shush amore mio, _please_ ". After a tense silence Blaise growled and turned away from Stevos viciously, stalking back to the castle. Stevos watched him go, his face unreadable. After a long silence I offered a shakey, "A-are you okay, god brother?" Stevos turned to look at me and his eyes turned from those of a lost boy to his usual steely grey, the mask was intact again. He said nothing but began walking back to the castle as if nothing had happened, Theo trailed behind with me and Draco. I wanted nothing more to tell him to catch up with Stevos but I knew he was oblivious to my god brother's feelings for him and it wasn't up to me to divulge them and potentially scare him off. Stevos was a forgiving person, but I knew he wouldn't forgive that. He was passionate about everything, from politics to whiskey and everything in between, he never did anything in halves; he fought relentlessly, he hated without empathy, he studied dilligently, reading books as if there was nothing as precious as the words on the page infront of him and he loved with all of his heart, indiscriminately, unwaivering and unconditionally. I had never seen him hurt before, i'd seen him yell with all the fury of a north sea storm and i'd seen him cry, walking back to his room from the study as if he would never recover from the guilt, the pain, the disappointment crushing down on his shoulders. But in all my years, I had never seen him hurt, not really. I watched him walk back to the castle with his head held high as if nothing had happened but there was a reluctance in his step, the muscles in his neck were rigid as if it took all of his strength to hold his head up, his hands were buried in his robes and he looked ahead as if he was blind, as if the world had bleached and drained of colour. There was something unsettling about his silence, it was truly empty.

I shared a knowing look with Draco who seemed equally uncomfortable. Eventually he sighed in resignation and nodded, understanding the plea in my eyes. "Brother, tarry!" he called as he started in a lazy jog, catching up with Stevos and falling into step beside him.

I watched as Stevos continued looking ahead and Draco looked up to him, trying to catching his attention. Draco looked down and buried his hands in his pockets before shouldering Stevos playfully. There was no reaction but soon enough Stevos relented and shouldered him back a bit more roughly. Draco laughed and returned the gesture before being locked in a headlock as Stevos ruffled his hair. Draco laughed and elbowed Stevos in the ribs before Stevos draped an arm around Draco's shoulders. It hadn't solved anything, it hadn't changed the concern that quelled below Stevo's calm visage but it was a welcome distraction. If there was something Stevos could depend on, it was that Draco could always cause a distraction.

"So?" - I looked at Theo expectantly, unsure how to respond to 'so', it wasn't even a sentence let alone a valid question.

"What is up with Blaise and Stevos? Those two are a bit dramatic, right? I mean, i'm not saying Stevos is weird,but..." I reached for my wand in my pocket and coughed a surreptitious _flipendo_ sending Theo to the ground awkwardly, not breaking my pace to look back to see whether my spell had taken effect or to what extent. I smirked before biting my cheeks as I heard Theo running to catch up with me.

"Sorry, I must've tripped"

"evidently"


	12. Hate Mail

"It will be odd"

"What will be odd, your sudden inability to form a coherent standalone sentence?" asked Stevos, not bothering to look up from his own parchment from were he sat in an armchair with his legs crossed at the knee, his upper leg kicking the air idly – considering the current state of affairs one could be fairly certain he was imagining the empty space to be Blaise's face.

"Being back home over the holidays"

Heredis turned her attention to Draco, looking up from the dusty tome she had been halfheartedly reading, "I'm not going home for the holidays".

"What do you mean you're not going home?!"

"Ignore her Draco, she'll be going home for Christmas like everyone else. Even if she wanted to stay, which she doesn't, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. Hogwarts would be razed to the ground in seconds". Heredis let out a haughty snort of derision, "I think you will find that your father made it perfectly clear that I no longer have a home at Malfoy Manor"

"Wha-?!"

"Oh, calm down Draco. Father simply sent a letter stating that unless Heredis began to adjust her behavior she would be in for it when we got home, whether it was Christmas or not. If she dared to challenge him on it, she would have to find alternative accommodation over the festive period"

"An offer that I kindly accepted"

"You can't reply like that Heredis, you can guarantee if he doesn't make an appearance or get Uncle Sev to drag you through the floo then you'll be on the receiving end of a rather embarrassing howler. Trust me, I bunked history of magic in my second year and come breakfast the next day every fucker in this place had enjoyed a rather detailed account of what exactly lay in wait for my rear end when I got home. The twins wrote the rather poetic 'dirge to the derriere' which is still occasionally sung in third year potions when somebody royally fucks up". Heredis and Draco dissolved into a laughter at the revelation whilst Stevos smirked unashamedly, one had to note that only a true slytherin come out of such an ordeal with not only their dignity and social status intact, but also somehow having evolved the incident a tool for embarrassing others.

"Unfortunately I'll just have to hope the mail caught him on a good day, my owl came back with his head still firmly attached to his body so-"

"You replied!"

"I sent six foot of parchment telling him exactly where he could stick his ultimatum!"

Stevos's expression darkened, "Well I suggest you write back and withdraw your insane ramblings"

"If you say so" snapped Heredis, producing a thin, cylindrical object from her bag and beginning to write. Stevos eyed her curiously before speaking again.

"And what is _that?!_ "

Heredis raised an eyebrow, feigning ignorance; "Oh, _oh this._ This is a pen".

"A pen?"

"Yes, the muggle version of a quill, the mudblood Hermione gifted it to me in return for getting her prepared enough to pass her ancient runes exam"

"That girl is a fast learner" observed Stevos enviously, side tracked by the new revelation.

"Yes. It would be exceptional for her to pass, considering she has the runes down but not the correct letter they represent" Heredis offered an evil smirk and Draco sniggered.

"I am sure Uncle Severus will be perfectly content with her result, not at all displeased with your deception"

"I highly doubt that god brother but you seem to be mistaking me for someone that cares".

Stevos locked his god sister in a death glare before relenting with a sigh, "Yes, well, we all know you two are in for when Father gets your reports and you've both consistently placed behind or on par with a muggle born... especially one who is so unintelligent and cannot grasp ancient ruins despite excessive tutoring. It must mean that you are both extremely complacent when it comes to studying and listening in general". Draco stiffened and narrowed his eyes at Heredis as he slammed his book down, "You absolute bafoon, Heredis!"

Heredis returned his glare and went back to writing her letter, ignoring the atmosphere.

"And now you're going to send Father a letter inked using a muggle implement. You are supposed to be trying to placate him, not enrage him!"

"I'm supposed to do a lot of things that I do not!"

"I've noticed" replied Stevos wearily.

"We've all noticed" added Draco.

"Well, I'm hardly surreptitious in my actions"

"Unlike your womanizer of a godbrother" growled Blaise from across the common room. Stevos Stiffened and he glared into the fire with his jaw set. Heredis watched the muscles in his jaw tense and his lips pale and thin to a hard line, observing the similarities between Stevos and his father idly.

"That's hardly an appropriate choice of word considering the disposition of you both" she drawled, not looking at Blaise as she continued drawing the ballpoint lazily across the parchment. Blaise laughed slightly, "My disposition? You are so naïve, aren't you? So painfully oblivious to the world around you? I thought they said ignorance was bliss, but for someone so ignorant you seem to be rather bitter and foul tempered"

"At what exactly is that supposed to mean, Zabini?!"

"It means that you are rude, obnoxious and clearly of an unhappy disposition"

"You know what she meant" stated Stevos in a monotone, his voice strained and flinty, still not trusting himself to look away from the fire and meet the vehement eyes of Blaise.

"I find myself surprised that Lady Rosier appears to be particularly intelligent, yet she truly believes me to be gay; to have genuinely loved you. I'm a social climber Malfoy, I will do many things to gain blackmailable material or to garner favor. You should have known, but I suppose you spent so much time with your head up your own ass to see that I, like my mother, do not recognise love for anything other than what it really is… a weakness"

Stevos's hands were digging into the arms of his chair and his nostrils flared but he did not react.

"I mean, honestly Stevos, who in their right mind could bring themselves to love _you_ " Blaise admonished, the corners of his lips pulling upwards, contorting into a disturbing imitation of a smile.

There was a heavy silence that punctuated the common room, Draco and Heredis where fixated on Stevos, watching the muscles fidget below his frozen exterior. Abruptly, he stood up, deaf to the sound of his books and work cascading from the armchair to the floor, he spun to face Blaise and stalked towards him, face like thunder. The Italian made no move to react, simply quirking an eyebrow slightly as he smirked at his ex-lover's reaction. Stevos stopped, face millimeters from Blaise's, the restraint obvious in his stance. "I refuse to sit here and listen to your lies Zabini. Besides…. Who said I ever loved you?" he spat the last sentence through gritted teeth in a hoarse, dangerous whisper. There was a flicker of something in Blaise's eyes which seemed to cause Stevos's lips to twitch in mild amusement, he stood rigid and unflinching, watching Blaise try to retain his dignified façade as he desperately wanted to squirm under the infamous Malfoy glare that Stevos had suddenly perfected. Without warning Stevos took Blaise's chin harshly, studying the plains of his olive-skinned face momentarily, as if he was grudgingly appreciating a masterpiece crafted by his greatest rival, spite evident but unable to distort the undeniable beauty. He placed a delicate kiss on Blaise's full lips before analyzing his reaction and then, turning on his heel, and walking back to his chambers seemingly unaffected. After watching him leave the youngest members of the Malfoy household turned to Blaise who had remained perfectly still, watching the place where Stevos had disappeared.

"Did you want anything else, Zabini?" asked Heredis, cocking her head to the side casually, "Not that I do not enjoy your company, but I have far more interesting things to do"

"Like history of magic and detention" added Draco blandly. Blaise's eyes flickered to the table and its occupants before stalking back to his chambers.

"That was pleasant" added Draco, turning back to homework.

"Hm"

"Should we see to Stevos?"

Heredis shook her head, "Let him believe that we fell for his little display"

"Very well," he sighed " I should probably go and fetch Crabbe and Goyle before they do anything stupid"

"stupider" corrected Heredis.

"Be a dear and put my books away" called Draco as he nudged his chair back under the table, he was fairly certain his work would still be splayed across the desk when he got back but he couldn't bear to spend another second of his life staring at the endless passages of information.


	13. The Love Triangle

WHACK! Heredis looked up from her potions book absently to see Theo pick himself up from a heap on the floor, it would seem Stevos was not in the mood for company.

"And how is his lordship this morning?"

"Grouchy" replied Theo flatly as he re-entered the common room, straightening his robes.

"Back to his good old self then". Her jovial response hung in the air unacknowledged as Theo sauntered past her with a half-limp.

"You should talk to him"

"And say what? Sorry you're stuck here with Draco and I driving you slowly insane and the only thing you care about has given you the middle finger and said he never loved you… Besides," she continued in a more measured voice, "Even if I did have the words to convey my sympathies it would do little to remedy the situation, especially coming from me. I am not exactly the best at feelings"

"You have feelings Heredis" offered Theo delicately, only to get a humoured snort in response;

"Obviously, I'm not a beast. Everyone has feeling you half-wit". The two first years sat in silence for a while before Theo gathered the courage to make a second attempt at engaging the blunt, stone faced slytherin in a conversation.

"So, you guys don't do family stuff? At home, at the manor?"

Heredis let out an exaggerated sigh and threw her book on the floor petulantly, "And what on _earth_ is _family stuff_?"

"Y'know…" he shrugged

"We eat meals together, we used to play in the playroom together when we were younger, study with the tutors, run around and break stuff, fight, go shopping, sneak out of bed to spy on parties etcetera before we were old enough to join. We are normal Theodore".

"I know, it's just- I always wondered what is was like to be one of the noble houses; the Blacks, Rosiers and Malfoys have their own inner circle". Heredis laughed at him and the small boy flushed with embarrassment.

"It's like being you, but with a different last name, and the ability to tuck your collar in"

"tuck my wh-, oh" Theo fixed his collar awkwardly before shuffling under the scrutiny, there was something unsettling in her eyes, it was like coming face to face with an infamous predator. He had heard rumours about Heredis and her godbrothers, even seen them in London on the odd occasion. There was an air about the way they walked, with purpose and authority, the way they talked, with finality and an indignance at being questioned – her eyes seemed to burn into his inner being, scrutinizing every inferior aspect of his mannerisms, like he was some strange creature she had found basking amongst the pond scum. Being the same year as Heredis, Draco and Harry bloody Potter was terrifying, Theo was of a nervous disposition and sleeping in a bed next to Draco Malfoy didn't make it easier – how was he ever supposed to measure up next to them? Everything seemed to come so easily to them; not just because Lucius and Narcissa catered to their every want and whim, or the fact he was entirely convinced Snape had given them some kind of cheat sheet for all of their subjects, it seemed that they executed every word and unconscious movement with such precision and such powerful conviction that even if they were entirely wrong you would find yourself willing to pledge your life in place of theirs.

Stevos had caught him in his web of entrepreneurial brilliance, underage drinking of expensive liquors – not even to get drunk, just to quench your thirst, reading ancient books in long forgotten scripts, witty retorts and effortless sarcasm, the discerning eye he cast over his commissioned uniform he had tailored and remade in finer materials and a sharper design, recounted tales of grownup parties with the greatest politicians of this day and age in attendance, the steep family history that he could recount so easily, the velvet voice which purred intelligent sounding latin phrases, the way his arm hung lazily from the high backed chair in his private chambers when he reclined in it – one hand on the arm rest and the other simply a rest for his elbow, the way he sat engrossed in the broadsheet newspapers that men in the ministry read – but not engrossed enough to always be able to respond to a conversation or comment on whatever his siblings were doing across the room, the way he studied Theo's personal potions project with a trained eye and a firm belief that Theo would be the next great potions master of his time. It was easier to be in Stevos's company but growing up glancing commonplace snippets of the Malfoy name in the newspapers had made the boy wary, Heredis was a guarded and entitled in the flesh, and Draco as aloof and arrogant as one would expect. Every move was already planned out for them and their lives were decided by an endless list of rules which had made them unapproachable and alien, but Stevos was kind and unassuming, or so Theo had thought. Theo frowned to himself, why was he questioning everything? Stevos had been nothing but kind and charismatic, he had no reason to doubt that his friendship was genuine. Theodore Nott had always been one to talk himself out of opening his heart to people, always pre-empting the day they ripped it from his chest. He had grown more confident in himself in the months since Stevos had taken him under his wing as his profitable potioneering prodigy, Theo no longer over analysed anyone wanting to talk to him in the corridor or sit next to him in charms, but it felt as if Stevos was more important to him than most people, his friendship was more valuable, something entirely different to friendship. Theo sucked in a suffocated breath as he realised, he was in love.

Heredis jumped into action and began slapping Theo on the back as he coughed and spluttered, stopping only when he had regulated his breathing to something resembling a reasonable rate. "Sweet Cersei, you scared the life out of me. If you die in my company I'll get sent to Azkaban no questions asked… …Merlin's bloody porridge, what the-"

"I think I'm in love" blurted Theo, his eyes searching hers for some reassurance, some indication she would utter a simple sentence to make it go away and put his mind at rest.

"You don't sound like you are, Nott. You sound like you've just found a hippogriff's head in your morning mail". Theo met her narrowed eyes, flicking across his features searching for a lapse in his composure that would reveal his thoughts. At her scrutiny and blatant disregard for his feelings, he was ready to knock the haughty witch of her silly expensive bloody kitten heels and jump to defend them. Theo was sure of it, he was in love and there was nothing he could brew that would stop it.


	14. The Favour

The first years bundled out of the potions classroom, for the majority of the class; Heredis included, there couldn't be a more fitting way to break up for the holidays than escaping the clutches of the potions master. Unfortunately, his ominous presence would be lingering in the manor over Christmas, Uncle Severus would much rather spend his time holed up in his own home brewing than surrounded by his god children and the Lord and Lady Malfoy, and he was not one to conceal his displeasure at being forced into the festivities year upon year. As the rabble filed into the heaving corridors, Theo grabbed Heredis by the sleeve and dragged her to the side.

"Do you mind?!"

Theodore rolled his eyes at the aghast expression on the girl's face, "Not really" he replied with a lopsided grin which was met with a furious scowl.

"It. Was. _rhetorical._ Now what on earth do you want?! Some people have homes to go to"

"I just wanted to double check before I owl home and make the arrangements. Are you sure you can sort this out?"

Heredis grinned and put a reassuring hand on the whippet-like boy's shoulder, "If Narcissa has taught me anything, it's how to plan for every eventuality and how to make sure you get your own way. Trust me, Nott – Everything will go _exactly_ as planned". Studying her gleeful expression dubiously, Theodore once again felt a pang of uncertainty in the pit of his stomach. It might be the fact that the smile looked so alien on her sharp aristocratic features that were usually coloured by a petulant scowl, but he found himself unsettled by her certainty and he wished that he hadn't put his trust in the slippery slytherin.

It had been but a few hours and mercifully all of the Malfoy entourage had been ready early enough to leave before the end of term feast, Stevos usually ended up leaving the next day due to spending his last day at Hogwarts in a blind panic of trying to bundle all of his possessions into a single suitcase. Despite having his younger siblings to co-ordinate, the trio were ready in record time and well before the cut off for leaving that day. Stevos chose to believe it was because his organisational skills were flourishing but he knew deep down that the monotony of packing distracted his mind from his recent heartbreak and it meant he needn't talk to anybody who dared question his foul mood. Stevos was making the most of not having to adopt a phlegmatic mask as he would upon their arrival at home, and his turbulent expression seemed to have warded off Draco and Heredis and despite the painful isolation he was suffering in his heart, he was rather enjoying the peace and quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as she had checked Weasley had unpacked her belongings and stowed her case where it should be, Heredis made a beeline for the study. Lucius hadn't come to meet them at the station and had instead left collecting the children to his wife, that Heredis had reasoned, meant he had barricaded himself in his study working on some new scheme or parliamentary doctrine – usually it was wise to leave him undisturbed, but there was something the girl wished to discuss and goddess save anyone who dared stand in her way. To emphasise the point, Stevos who was about to make his way to the library, saw the determined expression set on his god sister's face and ducked back into his room. He didn't know what she was up to and for the first time since September, it wasn't his responsibility to find out. She entered with out knocking, only to be met by a disapproving gaze, "Can I help you?" – Lucius had intended on summoning his god daughter to his study that afternoon, and the last thing he had expected was to see his out-of-line charge marching into his study. Quite often Heredis would let herself in when he was alone and take up residence on the sofa in the corner; it was a quiet place for her to seek shelter from the rambunctious nature of his sons and more often than not, sit and sulk, glaring resentfully at Lucius if she was still upset by his ruling on a matter and hadn't quite forgiven him. On those occasions, she would slip in quietly and Lucius would let her believe he hadn't noticed, saving an argument that there was no need to have. This was not one of these occasions.

"I want to ask something of you"

"…"

"Please".

"What do you want?" he asked, for he was under no illusion that this was a social call.

"I wish for you to invite Theodore Nott to the Winter Ball"

"And why in Merlin's name would I want to do that?"

"Because I want you to" she replied simply as if it was obvious.

"As surprising as this revelation may be to you, I do not live to serve you Lady Rosier… put simply; we do not always get what we want, especially if we also happen to be naughty little girls who don't know how to behave".

"Chalk it up as a personal favour"

"I do not accept favours from eleven-year-olds and I would suggest that you do not offer them lightly. If you ask for a favour you are bound by your word to reciprocate in kind, childish want will make a murderer out of you yet".

"Why do you see the worst in people?"

"Because I am not blinded by naivety"

"You are blinded by hate"

"That is a bold accusation, child. In truth the world can be a very cruel place, and I have witnessed such cruelty first-hand – I have ensured that you have had the privilege to grow up so painfully unaware. Optimism is a pleasure most cannot afford".

"Perhaps if you closed your eyes when you cast unforgivable curses, the cruelty would not be so painfully obvious, godfather". Lucius's eyes snapped up from his reading to meet those of his goddaughter, the meaning in their steely grey glaringly obvious.

"I would think _very_ carefully before making such allegations Lady Rosier"

"If the mask fits"

"How. dare. you." Lucius's voice trembled with restraint as he rose from his chair so slowly, he was barely moving at all.

"Now, where do we stand on Theodore Nott?" asked Heredis boldly, leaving a stunned Lucius stood over his desk glowering at his charge unable to find the words to reciprocate.

"Um,"

"Um is not a word godfather, and neither is it my name. My name is Heredis, and you shall address me as such" she scolded him in a perfect mockery of Lucius's usual retort.

"I can think of many other things to call you other than your name you insolent little chit-", Lucius paused as he took the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, taking a deep calming breathe. Heredis studied his expression, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he was a deadly combination of seething, confused and exasperated – it was this exact formula which would leave her godfather so dumbfounded he would do nearly anything to get the source of his steadily developing tension headache out of his study. It was a calculated move that rarely paid off; one that only Heredis was brave enough to attempt, brave or stupid. Lucius was well aware he was being played but he was so unused to having things done on somebody else's terms, in this room out of all of them – he, like his father before him, had used his study to conduct business, a secretive affair when it came to the children of the household and the room held a unique mystery, a deadly allure. He knew full well he was an imposing figure sat on his throne like chair, behind the grand expanse of desk from which he ruled his kingdom. The eerily empty room held no feminine touches in the décor or finnicky ornaments; despite its grandeur, the study was plain and practical. Lucius knew the exact feeling festering in the pit of the stomach that his children felt when anyone so much as inclined their head in the direction of his study, he knew the foreboding aura that emanated from its closed door and the painful ticking of the grandfather clock, a busily scratching quill or lazily turned pages which became deafening in the silence, taking on a uniquely threatening quality. The fact that anyone dared burst in and start making demands and very serious accusations so offhandedly, all for the prize of a bloody party invite – he would dismiss the eventuality if he didn't have the three children he did under his roof; there was a reason pureblood families were run in similar manners – the regimented routines, constant superfluous tutorage, firm boundaries and high expectations – the power of these wizard folk and the disastrous consequences accidental magic could cause, the sharp minds that need constant stimulation lest they turn awry and the historic inbreeding which had a tendency to spawn callous, hardlined and extreme individuals who could only be led by a strong figurehead. Take a young Tom Riddle, half Gaunt and by implication a halfblood of an ancient family; like a racing thoroughbred these creatures needed careful handling. Left in an orphanage to the devices of a muggle society… there was no mystery as to why he had grown into the dark wizard that he had and not one wizard raised an eyebrow once they discovered he was raised by muggles. The children of the manor were not just purebloods, not just of the sacred twenty-eight, not just from one of the three noble houses, but they were under the authority of Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and amongst other things, this meant that they lived for the sole reason to be a royal pain in his rear.

"If I agree to your demands, will you leave me in peace?" managed Lucius who was positively vibrating with self-restraint that could be argued, Heredis did not deserve of him.

"I live and die by my word, godfather"

"I asked you a question, girl"

"Of course, godfather. As you wish"

"I shall owl the Nott boy, he will hear within the hour."

"I thought you said you didn't live to serve me?" asked Heredis as she left the room triumphantly. Women, they could never just ask, could they? There always had to be an unnecessary drama, it was the natural order of thing he supposed. Men and women, the thespians and their keepers.


	15. Galleons or bananas!

A solid ten minutes had passed before Lucius had calmed himself enough to turn himself back to his work, just as he was feeling his mind about to be entirely absorbed by the task at hand there was an unwelcome crackle from the fireplace that he recognised as a floo call. He waited for half a second to see if anyone would step through, but they didn't. Resigning himself to a life of interrupted sentences, he downed his quill and made his way to the grand fireplace. "Mr. Zabini, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked with a strained voice, if it wasn't enough that his son was promenading around Hogwarts hand in hand with this joke of a pureblood, embarrassing everything the Malfoy name stood for – now he had the insufferable stain on his son's honour daring to make a floo call to his private study. The Minister of Magic himself wouldn't dare do so without a damned good reason and an immediate apology for the intrusion.

"It's a matter regarding your son, Stevos"

"Ah," mused Lucius, leaning against his desk in faux thought, "I cannot say that I am surprised. I am sure you are familiar with the workings of the floo network by now?"

"of course,"

"Then may I suggest you revisit that assumption as I am clearly _not_ my son, am I?"

"No Sir. But I am afraid that you misunderstand me, I would like to speak with you"

"Then may I suggest you owl or book an appointment. I am in no mood for social calls and however pleasant your intrusion may be, it is an intrusion none the less".

"I am afraid that this is not a social call, Lord Malfoy. It is rather important"

"Matters of the heart tend to be at this age Mr. Zabini, but I am afraid that I am a very busy man and I cannot humour your melodramatics at this present moment. So, if you don't mind" ranted Lucius, reaching for the fire poker.

"I do mind actually, sir" came the stony reply as the boy extended an arm through the floo, his hand clutching a large envelope triumphantly.

Lucius snatched the envelope with a swift, short movement before walking back to his chair, his back facing Zabini unapologetically. Blaise waited patiently, his face held no expression as he watched the formidable man expectantly. Lucius took in the contents of the envelope with little reaction other than the tell tale shaking of a man on the edge. "And what is this?!" he demanded, his voice quivering with rage as he locked the young boy in a death glare. If Blaise wasn't firmly on his side of the floo, he would have shrunk with fear. But Blaise was still safe in his own home and he refused to show the man that he was afraid.

"I do believe that you are familiar with the process of blackmail, Lord Malfoy?"

Lucius threw the envelope to the floor carelessly, steepling his fingers as he turned over the thoughts in his mind, trying to find the right way to deal with the little blighter who was currently staring back at him from his fireplace.

"So you want to play big boy games, do you?.. and I'd think very carefully before you respond Blaise, I am willing to forgive this little misjudgement on your part and forget this ever happened. You hand over the originals and any other copies you may have in and out of your possession, you go on your merry little way with all your limbs still attached to your body. I am a father myself and I know boys can be rash and foolish, Blaise. You do realise that you are being rash and foolish, don't you?"

"And if I don't?"

"Then there's little chance of you passing your OWLS"

"And if I don't agree to your terms I mean, if I pursue this?"

"Then I doubt that you will live to take your OWLS, Mr Zabini. If you make the decision to pursue this, you pursue this to the bitter end… I must be sure you understand that these are not silly playground games and I will count you as my adversary, I will not treat you as a child, but a man with the same life and duelling experience as I".

"I know what I'm getting myself into" lied Blaise, "And I need to be sure that you understand _me,_ Lord Malfoy. I will release these to the press, I will make sure every news outlet in Europe have them in their possession with a detailed first-hand account. I will tear your precious reputation to shreds". Lucius mulled this over for a while, letting the boy wait and study his elder, apprehension was emanating from the floo. Eventually Lucius met the boy's gaze and quirked an eyebrow expectantly. "So..?"

Lucius smirked and chuckled to himself, "This, Mr. Zabini, is the part where you name your terms".

"Gold".

"Equating to what figure, boy? Even a monkey with half a brain could blackmail somebody without them holding their bloody hand, I have _never_ been so- so _insulted_ in all my years, and as a man in my position, people say some bloody wretched things"

"10,000"

"Galleons or bananas?" asked Lucius scathingly.

"ten thousand galleons, Lord. Malfoy. Gold in hand."

Lucius pursed his lips, "Fine. As soon as I have the originals in my hand and you have taken veritaserum to confirm that you are not trying to double-cross me"

"When?"

"Well, as soon as I have the originals in my hand and you have taken veritaserum to confirm that you are not trying to double-cross me! Keep up, Zabini!"

Lucius watched as the Italian marvelled at the gold, "Well go on then, get a move on – I am sure there's somebody else waiting to extort me as we speak, do _not_ keep them waiting, boy" he growled, shrinking the chest before jabbing the preteen with the silver serpents head of his walking cane. Blaise jumped back to life and grabbed for the miniature chest, starting for the floo.

"And Blaise?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I hope you are not under the illusion that this is the end of the matter?" Blaise stared at the unsettling smirk on the older mans face before dropping a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and stepping into the crackling green flames.


	16. Judge a house's strength not with brick

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"One minute he was delicately hovering over the death head moth with a shaking hand, squinting in concentration as he prepared to mount the newest addition to his collection. The next thing Stevos knew, he was being towed out of his room and towards his father's study. He had been rudely hauled from his chair without warning but unlike his siblings Stevos knew better than to question or struggle against his father. He would be given the opportunity to have his say but the fact that Lucius had even entertained the thought of physically coming to fetch one of his charges led Stevos to believe even letting out an extended breath without prior permission would not end well for him. Instead, Stevos did his best to keep up with his father's long strides despite the awkward angle he was being held at, attempting to block out the frustrated breathes he could hear from above and instead trying to recall the correct finger placement for Liszt's La Campanella, following the melody in his mind and trying to pinpoint exactly when and why his piano tutor whacked his knuckles and made him start from the beginning every few minutes. Despite not being at school now he was back for the holidays, his workload would explode and Stevos suddenly had flashbacks to his most recent musical failings and how to avoid a migraine and abused hands following every session. There was more to being under the Malfoy's strict tutorage schedule than etiquette, politics, potions, finance, history, languages, duelling and debate; there was dance, music, singing, equitation and other more trivial areas in which the finest tutors were sourced and results of the highest calibre were expected. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"This soon became the least of Stevos's worries as Lucius hauled open the door to his dreaded study and shoved Stevos inside./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Do you care to guess as to why I have summoned you here?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Less summoned, more dragged" remarked Stevos as he smoothed himself down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Lucius raised a warning eyebrow before throwing a creased manila envelope at his son. Stevos dodged it instinctively before taking the envelope and himself to the chesterfield sofa by the door. He flicked through the contents, pausing to scrutinise each photo, his face remaining emotionless. "Tell me, what do you see, boy?!" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Stevos flicked through the images again before tucking them between his thigh and the sofa. "It would appear to be Master Zabini engaged in a series of sordid acts with a gentleman who greatly resembles myself. The boy clearly has a taste for the finer things in life". /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Lucius's eyes grew dark as he surveyed his son's chesire grin. "I am not amused Stevos. Have you no concern for how your selfish actions impact anyone else? Are you so self-absorbed that you do not realise the gravity of this situation?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""How does this affect anyone but me? I don't see you hiding in the backdrop" – Stevos flicked through the pictures again, it illustrated his point but mainly it allowed him to avoid his father's murderous gaze./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""You know full well this would destroy the Malfoy name if these photos got into the wrong hands"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Well then, it's a good job they did not" replied Stevos stiffly with a sigh before crossing the room and threw the envelope and it's contents into the fire. They shrivelled and burned but Stevos didn't watch, he couldn't bring himself to watch the only evidence of his relationship turn to ash. "Are we done here?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""You may go, we will resume this conversation at a later date". /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Stevos nodded in response, sniffed, and turned to leave. "Father?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Yes?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Good night"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Good night, my son" replied Lucius warmly as he watched Stevos slip from the room and close the door behind him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"The boy was clearly upset, Lucius had expected him to be upset but for very different reasons. It was likely that the improper relationship Stevos had carried on with had ended. He knew now that it as more than rebellion, Stevos had really cared for the Zabini boy. Lucius wouldn't pretend that he approved, but he cared for his son and it hurt him to watch him leave so defeated. It wasn't unusual for Stevos to leave the study as such but that was a necessary evil and by Lucius's own hand. Lucius knew pain could be a particularly good teacher, but what would Stevos learn from this? Nothing. The sight of his heartbroken firstborn made him want to apparate straight into Zabini's front room and wring his arrogant little neck in front of his harlot of a mother. Lucius's nostrils flared. He poured himself a glass of deep ruby port before retaking his seat and pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"He would have to punish the boy, of course he would, but he had to tread carefully. Stevos mustn't be allowed to think that it was because of his condition. Lucius had taken every opportunity to voice his disapproval but they had come to an understanding; as long as Stevos wed to a suitable applicant, sired heirs and kept his private life out of the public domain then he could keep as many lovers as he wished, he could convert an entire wing of the manor to a play house for his male consorts. Lucius didn't care as long as his duties were fulfilled, not a soul knew of the arrangement and that Stevos was happy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Unknown to them both, Lucius and his son sat in identical positions, Lucius in his study and Stevos in his chambers, both nursing a much needed nightcap. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""What do you want?!" growled Stevos as he looked up to pin his godsister with a turbulent glare. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""I think I am probably in trouble so I was hoping I could lay low in here for the night?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""The defences have already been breached god sister, but you do as you please so I may as well be accommodating". Heredis threw herself on the bed with a grin before scrutinising her god brother's crestfallen expression. "Ah, so you have already been visited by the esteemed Lord Malfoy?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""The very same"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Why are you so angry? I mean, you may wallow in self-pity for a while but you're never one to become enraged by your father. That's my gig". Stevos permitted a half smile to blemish his scowl momentarily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Not him. This gorgeous bastard"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Heredis unravelled the compact ball of paper before smoothing it out on her knee. "Oh Merlin's shattered kneecaps. Why the hell would you pass this around like a fucking holiday snap?! Obliviation required!"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Stevos glared at the eleven year old who was clawing at her eyes dramatically; "You shouldn't swear"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""You shouldn't swear" she mimicked with a scathing glare, "emHonestly /emgod brother, emthat's /emhow ridiculous you sound!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Enough Heredis. Shut up and show some respect or leave. I am not in the mood for your childish mimickery"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Heredis puffed her chest out and planted her hands on her hips, "I am not in the mood for your childish mimickery". /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"His god sister did not acknowledge his warning glare so he set his glass down with a sigh, grabbed her elbow and pulled her down onto the bed, looping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him so that she couldn't get away. "What in Merlin's name do you think you ar- OW Stevos, Ste-, Let me g- AH you little sack of, FUCK let me g- AH g-g-, p-LEASE, godBROTHERRR". Hearing her voice change from accusatory to mild fear about the situation she'd laughed her way into, he released her. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"As heir Stevos was permitted to punish his siblings but he never had and he wasn't about to start now, he was just so sick of Draco and Heredis always trying to get under his skin (rather successfully). Heredis had tumbled onto the floor in her haste to get away; "I can't believe y-"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Stevos held up a hand to silence her, reclaiming his half empty wne glass. "Stay or go, I don't care either way, but I am emnot/em in the mood for company. emYou have been warned/em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""emI'd say!/em I was only trying to cheer you up!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Untrue, care to try again?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Fine, whatever. It was funny, I misread the room"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Hmmm"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""So are you going to sit here and mope all night?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""That is the plan, yes"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""Like all night, forever?'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""One night is hardly forever, Heredis. Save the histrionics for dramatic arts"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;""But I emAM /emdramatic arts, Stevos!"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Stevos couldn't help but chuckle at her enraged façade. His god sister was an annoying little shit but she wasn't all that bad to have around. As long as she wasn't in a foul mood, playing the fool or was convinced life as we knew it was over (a bi-hourly occurrence for Heredis), she was easy, undemanding company and would happily sit in silence or amuse herself. Even father permitted her to frequent his study at her leisure as she really was not that intrusive, of course he would pretend he didn't notice her and she was polite enough to maintain the pretence, sneaking in on cats feet and keeping to herself./p 


End file.
